The Shadows of a War
by GreenEyedBlondie07
Summary: What if the Potter's had a daughter instead of a son.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Walking into #4 Private Drive was something Brooke Potter would never look forward too. I mean how could you. The house symbolized the ending of another school year with her friends, it held a taunting coldness that yet again she was alone with people who hated her people who didn't care if she came back the following year.

Ducking her head though the door and slowly making her way up the stairs, she ignored the rude comments and unnecessary taunts about herself, and her family and entered her room, wiping a tear that threatened to slide down her cheek. Closing the door quietly, she took in her small room before walking to her cot in the far corner of the room, and took a seat. Her trunk lay at the foot of her bed, and yet she couldn't find the strength to open it, for when she did the faces of her friends would smile up at her, the laughter that had been the school year would come out and taunt her mockingly reminding her she would be here for 2 long months before even returning to her real home.

Hermione would be writing her soon, always the smartest witch, she knew what returning to this hell hole was to her. Or at least she thought she did, she knew it upset her and she couldn't wait for the new school year to begin. She was also smart enough to know she didn't want the school year to begin just because she enjoyed school, but she never commented about it. She was the most clever girl Brooke had ever met, the best fiend she ever had, and the one she could cry on and not have explain why. She was an observant girl, Brooke didn't doubt she had suspicions on why she hated returning, but she never questioned it because she knew what Brooke would say back.

Then there was Ron, sweet, clueless, funny Ron who would write soon, maybe sneaking food through the post, and counting down the days when she would be going to the Burrow. Ron knew her reluctantness in returning, and probably questioned why she would be so small when she returned to his house for the remainder of summer.

Wiping another tear that slid down her cheek, she sighed, and rolled onto her bed trying to let the exhaustion from the last week sink her into a sleep filled night.

Images of Cedric met her once her eyes closed, before her green eyes flew open wildly shooting around her now dark room looking for any sign of trouble. This had been happening the last month she had been home from school. Glancing at the clock, she noted in disdain that it was 2:30 in the morning. Obviously her short nap turned into a 12 hour sleep fest.

Slipping out her door quietly, she tiptoed down the stairs, jumping over the last two creaky steps and entered the kitchen. Grabbing a glass of water she slid on top of the bar stool, letting her head fall into her hands, her black hair cascading over her small form.

The last week of school the Triwizard tournament had taken place. She and Cedric had been the two to grab the cup, and ever the gentlemen had insisted they both grab the cup. Now Cedric was dead, Voldemort was back, and half of the Wizarding Community thought Brooke was lying about his return.

Sirius Black her godfather had been there since the moment she entered Dumbledore's office, dirt, blood, and all, he held her closely whispering comforting words in her ear, while threatning Dumbledore to explain what the bloody hell happened before he killed him. She got to spend 1 night in his company before being sent away for an Order mission.

Bitterly she thought he had yet to write her, even if it were just to say 'Im still alive.' The last month had gone by slowly and painfully, with a shortage of letters from her friends, and the awful usualness of the Dursley's hatred towards her. Uncle Vernon had been worse than usual, leaving a litter of bruises over her arm from dragging her up the stairs too hard, and some nasty bruises on her back from one of his backhands that sent her into the staircase or wall. Mostly it was his strength that hurt her more, Aunt Petunia had stepped in a few times, causing the worst to not come. It allowed Brooke enough to flee up stairs.

Sighing she wandered back upstairs, sitting on the edge of her window sill, staring out into the darkness, wondering where Voldemort was, and why he was lying so low now, she wondered what book Hermione was still reading at this hour of the night, she wondered when Ron would write her and tell her she would be coming to the Burrow soon.

The flicker of 3 street lights brought Brooke's attention into full focus. She could see 4 figures walking the street, watching as the lights disappeared as they passed.

"What the-" she muttered, pressing her face closer into the window the watch. "Fuck." she cursed as all the lights in the street turned off as the 4 figures walked up the steps to her house.

Jumping up she gripped her wand, and crept out her door and hid in the shadows of the stairs as she strained her ears for the sound of the front door unlocking.

Taking a deep breath she held it at the sound of footsteps coming into the house, their whispered floating up the stairs to her hiding spot.

"Can't we-"

"Shouldn't we"

"Shut up!"

Brooke stood silently, her wand pointed at the 4 intruders at the foot of the stairwell. As one made to take up the stairs, she decided to make her appearance known.

"Freeze or I will blast every damn one of you to pieces!" she hissed, her voice sounding much more threatening then she felt.

"There is my little Prongslet!" an amused voice said.

"Surly Brooke would not speak that way." another voice sounded.

"She is a feisty one isn't she." A female voice said.

"Bloody hell shut up you lot,we don't even know if that is Potter!"

"Sirius, Remus, Moody?" she asked, taking a step down the stairs.

"Hi Prongslet." Sirius said, a grin breaking across his handsome face.

"Sirius!" she squealed, a smile erupting as she found herself in the safety of her Godfathers arms.

"I missed you too kid."

"What about me?" Remus whined, laughing as she hugged him tightly.

"What are you doing here?" she asked as she pulled away.

"Enough of this chat, Tonks and I will occupy your relatives, while Lupin and Black help you pack, now move!" Moody growled, his Mad Eye whipping around the room wildly. "you never know who could be watching us!"

Sirius slid an arm around Brooke's shoulder, before leading her up the stairs."What is going on my little Prongslet, I have missed you!" he said as they entered the small room.

Brooke smiled as she threw her clothes into her trunk, too busy explaining her boring summer to notice the odd looks that were passed between Sirius and Remus at her small room.

"It is sooooooooo boring here!" she complained, throwing her hair over her shoulder before throwing the two a smile, "Why haven't you written to me?" she asked as she knelt down to open the floor board under the bed.

Sirius, who still looked around speechless, was having a hard time even making words, "What are you doing?" he finally yelled.

Standing up with her wand case, map, and invisibility cloak she looked at him in confusion, "What?"

Throwing his arm out and waving it around wildly, he indicated to the small room around them.

"Oh, it's my room," she said, throwing her possessions into her trunk and closing it, "I'm only here for two months, I don't need much room." was all she said, throwing a fake smile onto her face.

"Brooke..."

"Sirius, it is the only other room, I am only here for 2 months so I don't decorate."

Still looking unsure, Sirius just shrugged, "Well let's go Prongslet, we have the rest of summer to catch up!"

"What do you mean?" she asked as she was ushered down the stairs.

"You're going to live with Remus and I at Headquarters the rest of summer." Sirius said, jumping up and down slightly.

"REALLY?"

"Will you three shut up!" Moody growled, throwing a glare at the three, who had the decency to blush. "we will be-"

Brooke smiled at the 2 wildly, ignoring Moody's instructions on how they would arrive, "Well the ending of summer is starting to sound much better than the beginning."

Remus beamed while Sirius winked at her.

And as Sirius wrapped a strong arm around her shoulder, and the familiar smell of Sirius surrounded her, she knew that everything else in life might be going all to hell, Sirius was here now, and everything was going to be okay.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Walking into the old rickedy house of #12 Grimmauld Place, Brooke was immediatly filled with the warm smell of cinnamon, the familiar creak of the floorboards, and the comforting darkness of the house itself. Though Ron and Hermione told her she was crazy to love this house so much, she couldn't help it. Sirius was here, and Remus, and sometimes when it was filled with the Order Members, Hermione, and the Weasley's the laugher would echo off the walls for hours long after everyone left, and you could forget how much darkness the house once held.

"It isn't much, but it's home for now." Sirius said, giving her shoulder a squeeze, before walking past her and into the kitchen.

"We had an Order meeting earlier before we came to get you, Molly made food and left you a plate on the counter." Remus said, pointing in the direction of the stove.

Smiling sweetly she yawned wildly.

Grinning Sirius pointed his wand at the food and sent it away, "Maybe we will just take you to your room and all of us call it a night."

"Yeah, I am a little tired, I didn't get much sleep." Brooke said, stiffiling another yawn as she followed the two up the stairs, after saying goodnight to Tonks and Moody.

Sirius ruffled her hair.

"Okay sweetheart, you know where your room is, and if you need anything just let us know." Remus explained.

Brooke smiled at the two, "Goodnight." she said giving the two a quick hug before walking down the hall towards the room she, Hermione, and Ginny always shared. "Hey guys?" she said, watching as Remus poked his head out of his door, and Sirius stopped walking towards his own door

"Yeah?" they both said in unison.

"Thanks for coming to get me." was all she said before giving them one last smile and closing her door.

Walking into the familiar bedroom of the house, Brooke practically ran to her bed. Throwing her shoes to the floor in a heap, she pulled the covers up over her head and lay there a few minutes, letting the nights events sink in.

She was finally back with Remus and Sirius, and even had a whole month before she even had to return to school so she could actually enjoy it. She was away from the Dursley's, and hopefully away from all of her haunting nightmares.

With those thoughts in mind, Brooke smiled and closed her eyes.

"Brooke...Brooke...Brooke!" a voice kept saying, shaking her gently.

"Ugh 5 more minutes." she muttered, frowning as the annoying voice continued hassaling her.

"Come on, I thought we were going to go to play today!" Sirius whinny voice complained.

Brooke cracked an eyes open, narrowing it as Sirius puppy dog face invaded her vision.

"Come on Remus won't let us do anything untill you wake up!" he complained.

"So you decided to wake me?" she asked sitting up with a glare.

Sirius grinned wildly, "Yes."

Running an irritated hand through her hair she threw the covers off her form, "Get out then, I'll be down in a minute."

"Yay!" Sirius yelled, running out the room.

Smiling at the sound of his footsteps pounding down the stairs, she quickly dressed and got ready for a day with her two favorite men.

"Relax Sirius she will be down soon!"

Brooke smiled stalling on the stairs as Remus' voice floated up to meet her.

"But I want to go now Remus!" Sirius whinned.

"Oh you poor baby!" Brooke mimicked his whinning voice as she entered the kitchen.

"Goodmorning Brooke" Remus said, "Would you like some coffee or tea?"

"Tea please." she muttered, before turning to Sirius, "So what are the plans for the day."

"Muggle London!" he explined, grinning wildly, "Now that I am a free man I want to see it all."

"Thank Remus." Brooke whispered as she took a sip of her tea.

"And what is even better is you can show us around everywhere-"

Brooke inhaled sharly, taking in the hot water to her lungs and coughing it up loudly.

"Whoa there." Remus smiled, patting her lightly on the back.

Sirius laughed, "I see you got your fathers table manners."

Blushing darkly, Brooke coughed once more before catching her breath.

"Come on hurry!" Sirius whinned.

"Sirius," Remus said, narrowing his eyes, "Brooke hasn't even eatten yet."

Brooke smiled jumping up from the bar stool, "No, I'm actually not that hungry, not a big breakfast person."

"Good let's go!"

"Sirius!" Remus growled, "Brooke you always ate in the Great Hall at breakfast."

Tossing a piece of hair out of her eyes she walked towards Sirius near the door, "I'm not sure just not that hungry."

Giving her a fatherly look he nodded, "Just let us know if you end up getting hungry."

"Now that we covered that, lets go!"

Brooke grinned at his clear excitment, "Yeah Remus can't we pretty please go!"

Sirius grinned slinging an arm over her shoulder, "Please!"

Grinning Remus walked towards the two, "Okay let's go, grab onto the sickle." he instructed, pulling out the coin.

"Portkey?" Brooke practically moaned as she eyed it with disdain.

"Yeah wh-Oh." Remus muttered relization drawn to his face.

Sirius rubbed her back soathingly, "Can we Floo?" he asked quickly.

Remus shook his head apoligetically.

Shaking her own head she plastered on a fake smile, "It's okay really, it will just be my first one, but it had to happen sooner or later."

"Brooke-"

"Really it's fine." she insisted grabbing ahold of the coin, shotly followed by Sirius and a more skeptical Remus.

And as she took a deep breath she wondered if maybe she should have told them of her nightmare from the night before.

Cedric's haunting eyes kept her up all night the night before, and once she woke from her first nightmare she was too scared to go to sleep again. The only thing that was a relief was that they were silent, and she would never wake up Remus or Sirius.

"Brooke, sweetheart you can open your eyes now." Remus voice filled her ears.

"Prongslet?" Sirius voice came from her other side, squeezing her hand lightly.

She must not have had her eyes closed for too long, though for her it felt like hours, because when she opened them the two smiled reassuringly at her.

"Down Town Muggle London, it's close to your home Brooke, I thought it would be perfect for you to show us around."

Brooke looked around, her heart hammering slightly, she had only once been down here, Aunt Petunia had to get Dudley some candy and toys for his birthday before picking him up from the Movies, so Brooke got to come along. Besides that one time, and the trips to Kings Cross, Brooke had never been outside of the Pritvate Drive Community.

Remus was watching her closley as the emotions crossed her face, while Sirius was looking around in excitment.

'Well I can wig this, they won't know the diffrence.' she thought before smiling at the two, "Come on then."

Showing the two around the downtown area turned out to be easier than she thought. All the same shops were around that were there when she was younger, even the same hot dog stands linned the streets. She showed the two the toy store that Aunt Petunia always bought all of Dudley's toys at, also the computer store that Brooke had heard Dudley always say had the best games. Then she showed them the candy store that Dudley would always spend all his allowance at. She showed them the local movie theater, along with the park and the craft store, even the doll store. Of course the whole time she had to lie and say it was she who was always taken to the store. She even made up a huge story about the doll store and how her favorite doll had come from there. They laughed along with her, and seemed to really be enjoying themselves.

"I'm starving now." Sirius finally said as they walked down Main Street.

"That is supprising since you ate all that candy" Brooke laughed.

"It is already 2, where is a good place?" Remus asked.

Brooke frowned, trying to think quickly, "Over there." she said pointing towards a hole in the wall restaurant.

Upon entering the restaurant the three took a seat near the back of the place.

"What kind of food do they have here?" Sirius asked, trying to grab the menu out of her hands.

"Hot dogs, hamburgars, things like that." she muttered before handing over the menu.

She could finally breath a sigh of relief, shopping had gone well, and luckily enough she had picked a normal place to eat at.

"What do you want Brooke?" Remus asked politely as the waitress walked to the table.

"A hotdog please."

"I'll take a cheese burgar" Sirius ordered.

"A Chili dog for me please."

"So how did you like today kid?" Sirius asked, grinning, "You know this muggle ordering thing isn't too bad if you think about it, although you do have to wait a bit don't you..."

Brooke cast him a funny look as she rolled her eyes, "Today was actually quite fun."

Remus smiled, "Happy you enjoyed the day-"

"Yes, because tommorrow we have to clean up the house, we have an Order meeting." Sirius explained.

Brooke smiled, she knew what that ment, Ron would be there, and maybe even Hermione.

As their food arrived at the table, Sirius barley let the poor woman put his plate down before he started to scarf down his food.

Remus and Brooke shared a look before starting in on their own food.

"So kiddo, how was your summer so far?" Sirius asked.

Brooke managed to swallow her food calmly before answering, "Mostly just did alot of homework, and spent time in my Aunt's garden getting sun."

"Well that sounds like a good start to the summer, and productive." Remus said, taking a sip of his drink.

Sirius snorted, "Actually it sounds wicked boring." which earned him a glare from Remus.

Brooke just smiled.

"Thank Merlin we came and got you."

"You can say that again." she muttered.

Sirius just laughed, pulling out money to pay for the meal, while Remus look held hers a bit longer, an odd qustioning look.

"Let's get going." Remus finally said, shaking his head.

Brooke followed the two through the town to where the appaparation point was, smiling as the two bickered about their best pranks. Her mind was drifting as the sun burned down on her form, she couldn't help but wonder what Voldomort was up too, why was he being so quiet, was he hurt, was he building up an army, or was he just resting while planning his attacks.

"Come on Sweet Pea." Sirius said, his smiling face taking her out of her dark thoughts, "You okay?"

Shaking her head to get rid of all those thoughts she smiled, "Yeah, I'm fine."

-The Next Morning-

"Since Sirius decided to sleep in so late and change all the clocks, we oviously only have a few short hours before the meeting." Remus explained with a pointed look at Sirius, "That being said, Brooke you can take the 3rd floor and Sirius the 2nd, I'll take the 1st."

"Are you sure you didn't give yourself the 1st because Sirius and I don't clean like you do?" Brooke asked ducking as Sirius threw a chip at her.

Remus grinned, "Maybe...Now get too it, we only have 2 hours to clean!"

Brooke laughed, "Thank Merlin we don't have to clean together, we'd never get anything done with Sirius making more of a mess, don't worry Remy, I'll reclean the 2nd floor as well."

Sirius glared, "You'll regret saying that Potter!"

Brooke squealed as she took off running up the stairs with Sirius hot on her trail.

"Remember to clean!" Remus yelled after the two, smiling as he heard their loud laughter. Shaking his head, he turned towards the kitchen to get started.

Brooke wandered room to room cleaning, opening up drawers and closets being nosey and found nothing of importance. The last room to clean was the tapestry room of the Noble House of Black, and she found herself fascinated with the names and pictures sprawled across the wall.

"Done yet?" Sirius asked quietly from the door way, peering at her curiously.

Blushing sighly, she looked down, "Sorry, I'm sure you don't like this room much."

Sirus gave her an easy going grin, "Eh it could be worse I suppose, I actually don't mind, reminds me why I left."

"You went to my grandparents right?"

"Yes, I was always welcome at the Potter's, your father was thrilled." Sirius said, smiling at the memory, "At that point I would have gone anywhere but here."

Nodding in understanding, Brooke smiled, a far away look in her eye, "If I could get away from the Dursley's without Dumbledore on my back I would have."

"That's why your here kiddo, though this place can't be much fun."

"I'd rather be here on the worst of days then at the Dursely's"

Sirius cast her a side ways glace, "Wh-"

"Come on you two, everyone is here!" Remus' voice floated up the stairs.

Running towards the door, Brooke smiled, "Perfect, I'm starving!"

-End Chapter 2-


	3. Chapter 3

-Chapter 3-

Looking around the kitchen table at #12 Grimwauld Place, Brooke shook her head for what felt like the millionth time that night. Here she was with the ones she cared for most, an yet all she could think of was the horror she, Hermione, Ron, Fred, George, and Ginny had listened in on through an extendable ear.

When the Order had arrived, the adults immediatly fled to the library room and sent all the teens up stairs. Of course the group didn't do just that, and for once Brooke wished she had just listened to them for once.

Apparently all summer horrible attacks had been happening across all of England, people had gone missing, familys killed, people escaping Azkaban. However all Brooke could think about was how everyone had kept this hidden from her.

Ron and Hermione of course had explained they were banned from saying anything about it to her, and that was why their letters had stopped coming to her. However that still left Remus and Sirius.

When we're they planning on telling her this? Were they even going too? All these secrets, she didn't understand, what was the point?

"Dinner was great Mrs. Weasley thanks!" she said as she was hugged.

"Oh Brooke anytime dear."

After saying a quick goodbye to her friends, she escaped to her room. She felt like she could barley breath as she ran up the stairs, her heart was still hammering painfully in her chest, and her heart ached for all the people that had been killed so far.

She knew sooner rather than later this war was going to come and she had to defeat Voldemort. More times then not she woke in a cold sweat fearing the outcome of that day. She knew that the possibility of dying in her case could very well come true, however what scared her most was leaving all her loved ones behind, or losing them and surviving. She knew at the end of this war that either way she could lose everything, and that scared her more than anything else in this world.

She already knew this year at Hogwarts would be the last before this war started, and hearing the Order meeting tonight only verified it. Voldemort was building up an army, and in that moment she knew what was to come. Training would start next summer, while this year would be dedicated to finding allies and getting information.

As she closed her eyes that night she told herself not to worry, to let herself relax this next year, after all the following summer will come fast enough. And with those thoughts in mind, she let her eyes close, and fell into a deep sleep.

-Down Stairs-

"Well that meeting went well." Sirius growled sarcastically.

Remus sighed, "We knew this day would come, it has just come sooner than we anticipated."

"It's just not fair." Sirius complained.

Remus nodded in agreement.

"What are we going to do?"

Sighing, Remus answered, "Guide her and protect her."

Sirius nodded, "I'm just going to go check on her and then go to bed, today has been a long day."

Remus nodded, "Goodnight."

Sirius head felt heavy as he walked up the stairs, today's Order meeting had him remembering about the 1st war they prepared for, the one that his 15 year old goddaughter had ended for 12 years, and now she would have to end it again.

Quietly opening the door to poke his head in he smiled at his sleeping goddaughter, her black hair sprayed across her pillow. She looked so peaceful as he tiptoed over to pull her covers over her form.

Something caught his eye as he took ahold of the comforter, an ugly black bruise crept up her side and traveled all the way up before disappearing up the rest of her shirt.

"Bro-Brooke" he whispered urgently, his mind not wrapping around the bruise, after all the Triwizard Tournament had been 2 months ago.

The mark was black and puffy as though it just recently happened, making his insides freeze as he took in a few more places on her back and arms, some looked like they happened years ago, while others looked like they happened anywhere between a month and days ago.

Sirius' mouth hung open, as though he were going to say something, before he turned on his heel and fled down stairs to the one person who always had the answers to everything.

"Remus! Remus!"

Remus turned, looking slightly amused at his distressed friend, "Yes Sirius?"

His mouth continued to open and close, but no words seemed to come out, "Bro- her- bruise and- come look!"

Remus sighed, pulling his friend into a chair "Calm down now and tell me what you are trying to say."

Sirius took a few deep breaths his thoughts racing a mile a minute at the bruises he saw on his goddaughters body. "Brooke, there are bruises and scars all over her back."

Remus nodded in nderstanding, "Sirius she was just involved in that tournament remember, that had a lot of-"

"No Remus these are recent, one looks like it was just days ago!"

Frowning, Remus sat back in his chair, "What do you mean?"

"The bruises on her back, they look painful...I don't know how to describe it!"

"Do they look like she was in a fight, or...are you...are you trying to say they are abusive?"

Sirius ran a hand through his already messed up black hair, "I don't know!"

"Sirius!"

"Yes!" he growled, slamming a fist against the table, "They look bloody abusive!"

Remus stood still a few moments, his face blank, before he stood from his chair and calmly walked up the stairs.

Sirius quickly jumped up after sitting a moment and followed after him. He found Remus standing in front of the door way and gently opened it, putting a finger to his lips as he quietly walked in.

The doorway being cracked open cast a small light to where Brooke lay peacefully asleep in her bed, exactly the way Sirius had left her when he rushed out of the room.

Sirius stood back slightly, his stomach twisting as he caught a glimpse of the bruises he had seen moments ago. Remus carefully looked at her back, barley moving the sheets to get a better look, before placing the covers back over her and heading out the door.

"Well?" Sirius demanded.

However Remus continued walking, not saying a word until he walked downstairs and sat at the table once again.

"Remus?" Sirius asked carefully.

Remus looked up, his eyes somewhat glassy, "It appears you may be correct."

Sirius sat down heavily in a chair, "What do we do?"

"We talk to her in the morning, find out what they are from." he said quietly.

"What the bloody hell do you mean what happened, are you mental Moony, that arsehole beat her!" Sirius yelled, standing up and slamming his fist down yet again.

Remus glared, "We don't know that for a fact Sirius!"

"You don't want to believe it!"

"Do you?" He demanded, shooting a glass of firewhiskey his way.

Sirius shrunk back down into his seat, filling his own glass with some sort of alcohol, "No, I don't want too."

A silence filled the kitchen as the two men were drawn a away into their own thoughts.

"What do we do Moony?"

"We wait till morning."

-The next morning-

Brooke woke from a sleep filled night relaxed and happy. It was the first night in the past few months that she had not had a nightmare, and she felt giddy about it as she threw her hair in a pony tail and raced down the stairs. She wondered what she, Remus, and Sirius would get into today.

"Goodmorning" she said, smiling at the two men at the table, "Uck you two look and smell awful, did you stay up all night?" she asked wrinkling her nose is disgust.

Remus and Sirius both looked up at her, both opening their mouths to say something when the doorbell went off.

Brooke frowned, "You guys expecting anyone?"

The two shook their head, and quickly followed behind her as she went to answer the door.

"Sorry to bardge in..." Ron Said, storming through the door, "I just had to get out of my house..."

Brooke cast the other two men a questioning look as they walked quietly up the stairs, leaving the two teenagers alone, "That's okay Ron you know you're always welcome here."

Ron threw her a smile, "Sometimes family sucks." he mumbled, stuffing his hands deep into his pockets.

Brooke's gaze softened at her friend, "What happened?"

Ron looked down, "I don't want to talk about it."

Brooke sighed, taking a seat on the stairwell next to Ron, "If it makes you feel better, I hate mine as well."

Ron snorted, "I can't blame you there, I'd hate having to live with those muggles as well."

Smiling, Brooke looped her arm through Ron's, "Whatever happened, you know your family loves you more than anything."

"Sometimes I just want to run away..."

"Trust me, I know what you mean..."

Ron smiled, "I know you have more important things to worry about-"

"Listen here Ronald Weasley, nothing is more important to me then my best friends happiness!" she growled, punching him lightly in the arm, "Come on we can play Quidditch and get your mind off things."

Ron smiled, "Only if I get to use your Firebolt."

Laughing, Brooke jumped up, "I might be able to let you do that."

The sound of the back door closing had Sirius and Remus move down from the top of the stairs, and wondering over to the window to watch the two bicker outside about tossing the Quaffle.

"So many hints she has given us that nobody picked up." Sirius muttered.

Remus sighed, "We have to talk to her Padfoot...I just hope she's not too scared to talk."

Sirius nodded, "One promise that I told James I would keep was to keep his daughter safe, and I'll be damned if I break it."


	4. Chapter 4

-Chapter 4-

Did you ever get that feeling something bad was going to happen right before it did? That feeling where your stomach is in knots and doing flip flops, as though it knew what was coming.

Brooke felt like she was getting that feeling a lot lately. She got it before she grabbed the Triwizard cup with Cedric, she got it when she got off from the train ride home from school, heck she even got it right before Uncle Vernon would give her a smack, and now she felt it walking into the old dark house of #12 Grimwauld Place.

Ron had left just moments before saying he would see her tonight at yet another Order meeting. Brooke felt somewhat unsettled that they were having so many, however tried to brush it off.

The feeling came to her once she leaned against the counter after taking a sip of water, the house was quiet and still.

"Sirius? Remus?" she called loudly through the empty kitchen.

"In here Brooke!" Sirius yelled from the dining area.

Grabbing her water she walked the short distance into the room and peered at the two.

"Did you have a good time with Ron?" Remus asked smiling at her.

"Yeah he was just mad, he is much better no-are you drinking?" she blurted at Sirius' drink cup.

Sirius looked down confused at his glass, "Yes...I would offer you one but you are still underaged-"

"I wouldn't take it even if you offered, only drunks drink during the day!" she declared in disgust.

"What-"

Brooke's body seemed to move on its own grabbing her wand out of her back pocket and banishing the bottle away before sweeping her hand across the table, causing the glass to smash against the wall.

Heavy breathing coming from Brooke was the only sound in the room for a full minute as both Sirius and Remus stared in shock at her.

"Why did you do that?" Sirius asked calmly

Brooke's face was flushed and her eyes were wide as though she couldn't believe what had just happened, "Oh my Merlin...I-I didn't mean to- I- I don't know what came over me..."

"Brooke-" Remus said carefully.

"I have to go." she whispered before bolting up the stairs.

Remus and Sirius looked at each other.

"What was that?" Sirius asked quietly.

"I think that answered more of our questions than anything..." Remus sighed, "We have to go speak with her."

Sirius nodded in agreement as the two stood and made their way upstairs.

Meanwhile Brooke was having a panic attack up stairs. Why had she done that? She all but yelled at herself, she knew those two would be up at any second qustioning her behavior. What was she suppose to say, 'Oh sorry Sirius you reminded me of my Uncle who loves to hit me when he is drunk.'

"Brooke." Sirius' voice came from the other side of her closed door.

"Sweetie, we just want to talk to you." Remus voice said too.

Brooke froze, "I'm busy!" she yelled out the first thing that came to her mind.

"Now Brooke." Sirius said, opening the door slightly and poking his head around the door.

Brooke shook her head and placed a fake smile on her face, "Or come in..."

Remus entered behind him, pulling out a chair from her desk, "Sweetie we wanted to talk about-"

"Look I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hit that glass, I just don't like drinking is all." she stuttered

Sirius gave her a knowing look as he sat on the edge of her bed, "Now Brooke we know that's not true."

"It's just nobody drinks during the day unless they are a drunk or something, and you're better than that Sirius!"

"Thank you for your concern Brooke, but I am not an alcoholic, however I won't drink during the day if it will make you feel better," Sirius said, running a hand through her hair, "Now would you please tell us why you really did that?"

Brooke looked up her eyes looking terrified at Sirius' request, "I don't know what you're talking about."

Sirius looked to Remus for help.

"Brooke sweetheart last night, Sirius came to check on you and noticed something on your back..." Remus explained, watching her every move carefully.

The small shiver that went through her body confirmed that she knew what he was talking about.

"Oh yeah?" she muttered, "What might that be?"

"Bruises Brooke, I saw bruises all up and down your back." Sirius growled.

Remus shot him a warning look. "What are they from sweetheart?"

Brooke laughed a forced laugh that even she had to admit sounded obvious to her own ears, "I don't know, remember that tournament I was in when Voldemort rose?"

Sirius growled standing up, "Don't lie to me Brooke Potter those are new bruises and cuts as though they happened last week, you have been out of school for almost 2 months now!"

Brooke flinched back, lowering her head to stare at her feet. "What are you trying to say?" she asked quietly.

"Brooke..." Remus said, "Has...has anybody ever... Hi-hi-."

"Has anyone ever hit me?" she grounded out, her quiet voice turning into a bitter one, "Are you asking if anybody has ever hit me?"

Sirius swallowed loudly while Remus looked slightly alarmed.

"Yes sweetie, that is what I am asking."

Brooke lowered her head, her black hair covering her face from view.

The silence seemed to stretch across the room like a rubber band, everyone waiting for something to be said.

"Brooke" Remus said, gently.

"Did your Uncle hit you Brooke?" Sirius finally asked, holding his breath in anticipation.

Brooke continued to keep her head lowered, refusing to speak.

"Brooke if you just tell us we can do something, but until you explain it to us we can't help you." Remus explained, reaching out to grab her hand which she refused to touch.

Sirius sighed, taking a seat closer to her, "Sweetheart if he did you need to tell us." he whispered, continuing at Remus nod of encouragement, "I promise we won't let anything happen to you..."

The silence stretched in, both wanting to give her a minute to think.

"Brooke-" Remus said quietly again, leaning forward in his seat, "Has your Uncle ever hit you before?"

Letting out a deep breath Brooke's head nodded from her spot on the bed.

Both men in the room stilled.

"Yes," she whispered, her voice cracking slightly.

Sirius moved to hold her before she flinched away.

"Don't touch me!" she growled, finally looking up, her eyes filled with unushered tears.

The two men jumped at the clear venom in her voice.

"Don't stand there and act all innocent, regardless of how you found out Dumbledore has always known and never did anything!"

"What do you mean?" Sirius growled.

"My acceptance letter to Hogwarts was addressed to the cupboard under the stairs!" she yelled, "Who the fuck wouldn't find that odd?"

"Brooke," Remus practically moaned, "Those are magically written, nobody wrote that out sweetie!"

Brooke's face flushed again.

"Cupboard under the stairs?" Sirius finally yelled out.

Remus glared, "Can you tell us sweetheart what has happened..."

"What's going to happen to them if I tell you?" she asked, her eyes still cast to the floor.

"What do you mean what happens to those arseholes-"

"Nothing that you don't want to Brooke" Remus interrupted with yet another glare towards Sirius, "We can tell you this much, you will not be going back there again."

Brooke looked up, her eyes still red, "Promise?" she croaked.

Remus nodded, along with Sirius, "We promise."

Letting it all sink in slowly, she took a deep breath and started from the beginning.

When Brooke was little she use to dream of the day someone would come and rescue her, whether her parents come back from the dead, or a teacher came to her rescue, anyone really. She would wait day in and day out, but it never came, and soon enough she realized that no one was ever going too.

Her Aunt and Uncle constantly called her a freak and soon enough she grew to ignore it. They always reminded her of all they did for her, they put a roof over her head, they fed her (sometimes), they gave her Dudley's old clothes, and they drove and picked her up from Kings Cross. To them she was something they could bargain with, they could make her hurt if they wanted, make her do chores around the house, even be used as a waitress at one of their parties.

When she finally managed to get away and go to Hogwarts, life changed and it all didn't seem so bad anymore. The hits came less, the cupboard under the stairs turned into Dudley's spare bedroom, the food shortages became less and less. Brooke found knowing she would be escaping the the Weasley's or going back to school could really get her through anything.

Ron and Hermione would hint around the subject many times but Brooke would always shut the subject down. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley would always ask, but Brooke never gave them a chance to speak with her alone. Teachers when she was in elementary school would write notes home, one even visited, but with one snotty story about how crazy Brooke was the teacher never did anything about it. So Brooke stopped trying to tell people about the abuse. Sure she trusted Remus, Sirius, and the Weasley's but she didn't need them worrying about her more than they already did, so she kept her mouth shut.

Retelling her story was uncomfortable to say the least, Sirius got up many times cursing and yelling, while Remus sat to the side and nodded in understanding while glaring at Sirius' reaction. They held her, let her cry, tried getting her to laugh, really anything they could after the horror they heard.

"How about some ice cream?" Remus finally said after 3 hours of Brooke spilling her guts.

Sirius jumped up, grinning from ear to ear, "What do you say squirt?"

Brooke smiled, her first real one since Ron left, "That actually sounds quite good."

Grinning Sirius held the door open for the two, "After you."

The three laughed loudly, a peaceful feeling around them. Sure Remus and Sirius insides were boiling with anger, but they had to push that aside, because Brooke's needs came first, and they wanted to help her move on from the past.

Brooke had just rounded the corner into the kitchen before stopping in her tracks at who she saw, causing both Remus and Sirius to slam into her and send her into the table.

"Merlin you big oafs!" a snarky voice said, causing the two men to stop fussing over yet another bruise that Brooke would have and turn around.

"Ahh Severus."

"Snivellus."

Brooke watched in amusement from behind Remus and Sirius as Snape glared at the three.

"Doesn't this bring me back to Hogwarts days." he sneered, "Only this time it is the spawn of Potter and not Potter himself."

Sirius glared as Remus cleared his throat.

"What brings you here Severus?"

Snape watched the three carefully, "Certainly not this canine with his fleas."

Brooke rolled her eyes, feeling slightly protective of her godfather, "What do you want anyways Snape, in case you didn't know schools not in session for another 2 weeks, and we don't need someone putting a damper on our remaining happiness."

"Watch your tounge you insolent brat." he sneered, causing Sirius to growl protectively.

Remus sighed, shaking his head, "Why might you be here Severus?"

"I am here only at Professor Dumbledore's request."

"Request?" Brooke asked, not being able to hide her curiosity.

"You are to learn Occlumency."

Brooke wrinkled her nose, "What is that?"

Snape sighed as though he had his work cut out for him. "You'll see, come on Potter into the library to learn."

Sirius grabbed Brooke's arm as she made to follow, "Wait one minute Snape, who says I am going to let you take MY goddaughter to teach her Occlumency, for all we know you will use it to torment her!"

Remus sighed, running a hand through his hair, "Sirius." he said warningly before turning to Severus, "We were under the impression that it was Professor Dumbledore who was to teach Brooke."

Snape glared at the three, "Trust me Lupin I did not come willingly."

Sirius snorted.

Brooke leaned against the table watching the three curiously, "Is anyone going to explain this all to me?"

Remus turned a comforting smile her way, "Professor Snape is going to be teaching you Occlumency."

Running a hand through her hair she fought the urge to roll her eyes, "Yes I gathered that much, but what is it?"

Sirius stifled a laugh.

"It's a skill that protects your mind, a magical defense of the mind against external penetration." Snape growled stalking closer to her, "The Dark Lord has been accessing your mind through your dreams."

A silence filled the air.

"That's why I've been having them?"

"Clearly, we don't need you giving away valuable information to the Dark Lord."

Brooke sighed as Sirius started in on Snape and their typical argument. So Voldemort was trying to get to her, that was a comforting though. She couldn't say she was surprised, the dreams were obviously something, she just hadn't know what. Actually it was quite nice to focus on something else, maybe now things could go back to normal, at least for a little while.

"Are you even listening Potter?"

Brooke shook her head, fighting to keep a smile from her face, "Can't say I was."

Sighing loudly, Snape glared daggers at her, "We will start immediately, and continue once returning to school-"

Brooke nodded, starting to tune out his voice, so it was that serious that she would practice at school. Something was obviously happening that the adults weren't telling her about, and obviously she needed to find out.

She and her friends were in for a big year ahead of them. One thing she was sure of though as she looked at Sirius and Remus was that she had some important people here she could always count on. And that was something she vowed would never go away.


	5. Chapter 5

-Chapter 5-

There was something about standing on Platform 9 and 3/4 that made Brooke's stomach do flip flops with excitement. Standing at the platform meant she was going home, it meant a whole year of no Dursley's, and it meant a whole year with her friends. Only this year it was different, because now she was leaving behind Remus and Sirius, it meant she was leaving behind her new home.

The last 2 weeks of summer Remus and Sirius made sure that Brooke had the time of her life, they went to the beach, they played Qudditch, they cooked, they even went to an amusement park for her 15th Birthday. Of course Occlumency was a constant activity at night, which meant Snape was a constant visitor at Headquarters. It would continue every Wednesay night during dinner Snape had informed her the night before, and it was the one thing about returning to school she was not looking forward too.

Snape had the same teaching methods in Occlumency that he did in the Potions classrroom, he expected perfection without helping you achieve it. There were lots of yelling, lots of tears, and lots of fights between Sirius and Snape, but Brooke knew she had to keep practicing regardless of how much of an arse he was.

"You better get going Brooke." Remus voice drawled from beside her.

Brooke smiled slightly, the Order had accumpinied the trio to the platform along with the other Weasley children. Mad Eye had insisted that with what's happening they needed to be prepared, whatever that meant. Sirius had decided to accompany them as Padfoot of course, which caused Brooke to bitterly remember that even though they were able to make those small trips to Muggle London, her Godfather was still not a free man.

"Come on Brooke I want to start in on my new book Remus let me borrow!" Hermione said, shifting anxiously beside her.

Brooke and Ron laughed, shaking their heads.

"Don't worry Hermione, go find one and we will join you in just a minute." Brooke said, laughing again as she ran off.

"I better say bye to my Mum before she comes over here and embarrasses me like last year." Ron muttered, giving Brooke a smile as he walked towards his mother who was lecturing the twins.

Sighing as she turned to Remus, she threw her arms around the man she had grown to love so much this past summer. She had always liked Remus, and he was always such a good listener, but this was the first time she felt she really got to know him.

"Have a good year sweetheart, we'll see you at Christmas." he said as he hugged her back tightly, sweeping a hand down her hair.

Brooke pulled back smiling brightly, "Can't wait."

Remus smiling warmly at her.

Bending down so she was squatting on the ground, she smiled at the dog before her. Really Padfoot was perfect as Sirius, he still resembled him so much even as the dog.

"I'll miss you." she said, grinning as he whinned slightly, "Don't worry I'll write to you, let you know if Snape is giving me a hard time."

Padfoot barked loudly, standing up and wagging his tail, causing Brooke to fall over laughing.

"Padfoot you mutt, stop drawing attention towards us!" Mad Eye growled loudly.

Padfoot sat, a smile seeming to grow across his face.

Brooke laughed, before leaning forward and hugging the dog as tight as she could.

To be honest she was slightly upset about leaving her two men behind, she hoped Mrs. Weasley would check in on them frequently, because to be honest, those two were complete idiots when it came to cooking and taking care of themselves.

The whistle blew on the train signaling 5 minutes left.

Brooke leaned back from hugging him and smiled, before hugging him once more and placing a kiss on top of his head, "I love you." she muttered, before standing up.

"Well I better get going." she said, casting a sad smile at the two.

"We will see you at Christmas." Remus said, holding onto Padfoot as he tried going forward.

Brooke laughed giving each of them one last hug, "Be good while I'm gone."

"Ready Brooke?" Ron asked as he came forward.

Brooke nodded, walking towards the train with Ron beside her.

"Be careful!" Molly yelled behind them.

Brooke looked over her shoulder, casting one last wave towards them, before walking up the steps to the train, Ron right behind her.

The two entered the compartment Hermione was in and made themselves comfortable, sighing.

"This year is going to be different isn't it?" Hermione asked as the train lurched forward.

Brooke nodded, smiling sadly as Kings Cross disappeared from view.

"Why would you say that?" Ron asked, frowning at their friend.

Looking slightly guilty, Hermione rummaged through her bag before pulling out a newspaper, "After we heard all that stuff at the Order Meeting I started looking into some of the old Daily Prophets." she explained, pushing her hair out of her face as she threw a few papers towards the two, "They are trying to sell you and Professor Dumbledore out Brooke."

Ron was currently frowning at the newspaper he was reading, while Brooke bit her lip slightly.

"I don't understand why haven't we seen any of these?" Brooke asked quietly.

"My guess is the Order didn't want you to find out since they were printing so many lies."

"Yeah Mum cancelled ours early this summer, but I didn't think this was why, I just thought she was already getting the information so she was saving money." Ron muttered.

Brooke sighed, "I don't understand though, who would believe any of these lies, they don't even make sense."

"But think of it Brooke, Fudge has never made sense-"

"She's right." Ron interrupted, "Fudge isn't in the right frame of mind, this is the rubbish he is always spreading."

"Only now he is bringing you and Dumbledore into this." Hermione said, leaning back into her seat.

"Exactly Dumbledore is in it, nobody is going to believe that!" Brooke insisted.

Hermione shook her head, "There has been a lot of talk about Dumbledore lately, especially after the tournament last year, a lot of people are wondering if he isn't fit to run Hogwarts."

Brooke sat back, glancing out the window, "Fudge doesn't want people believing Voldemort is back does he?"

Ron sighed, "Yeah, and he is making that quite obvious."

"It's okay Brooke, we will get through this." Hermione said, smiling in reassurance.

"It really doesn't bother me," Brooke said honestly, "I'm use to the stares and the whispers."

"That is besides the point you shouldn't have to-"

"Oh the trolly!" Ron gasped in excitement.

Brooke and Hermione laughed, and the worry in the room seemed to disappear.

-The Great Hall-

Brooke relaxed as she slid into her seat at the Gryffindor Table along side her friends. They had finally arrived and after a few awkward talks with some of her oldest friends, everyone seemed to have relaxed. Brooke knew some people didn't believe what had happened last year, but she told herself not to let it get to her.

"Welcome Welcome to yet another year at Hogwarts, first I would like to-" Dumbledore started as the hall fell silent.

Brooke was looking around up at the Head Table, Hagrid was missing, meaning he was probably on some sort of Order Mission, Snape looked his usual snarky self, and...

"Who is that?" Ron asked, staring in disgust towards the table.

Hermione and Brooke turned to see who he was staring at.

"The new Defense Teacher this year Dolores Umbridge-"

The brightly dressed pink woman came forward, shocking most of the hall as she interrupted Dumbledore and started to make a speech.

"She's from the ministry!" Brooke growled out, turning to Hermione with wide eyes.

"What does that mean?" Ron asked sharply.

Hermione turned to the two, "It means the Ministry is interfering at Hogwarts."

Brooke inhaled sharply, turning back towards the Head Table as the food appeared on the table and things started to settle down.

She watched all the teachers carefully, something was going on, Dumbledore was keeping something from her and she would be dammed if she didn't find out.

Morning came too early for Brooke and with that came classes. She had barley slept all night with nightmares, only now it was something with a dark room and what looked like globes everywhere seemingly reaching sky high. She wasn't sure what it meant, but she didn't have much time to dwell on it.

Double Potions thankfully passed fast and with only a few snarky comments from Snape, before they entered the Defense Classroom.

"I can't believe Hermione is taking advanced Ruins, why would she not want to have class with us?" Ron said, pulling the chair out for Brooke to sit in.

Brooke smiled in thanks, "It doesn't surprise me, our little 'Mione is taking double the classes we are yet again this year."

Ron grinned, "Thank Merlin you are normal."

Brooke laughed, pulling her books out onto the table as Professor Umbridge entered the room.

"Good morning class, I am passing out your books for this semester, this is a Ministry approved book that will soon be helping you prepare for your OWLS."

Brooke and Ron cast a look at each other when noticing the books layout for beginners.

"This is rubbish I learned before even coming to Hogwarts." Ron whispered.

"Excuse me," a 5th year Ravenclaw said, "I don't see anything in here about defensive spells-"

"Oh darling whatever would you need those for?" Umbridge asked, a sugary sweet smile on her face.

"Well what if we are attacked?" Dean Thomas asked bluntly.

"You will raise your hand when you would like to speak." Umbridge said sternly, before smiling once again, "You all have been told lies about a dark wizard emerging-"

"It is not a lie!" Brooke hissed under her breath, her hands clenching into fists.

"There is no one out there that would want to hurt children, who could possibly want to do that?" she continued.

"Oh I don't know someone like Lord Voldemort." Brooke yelled out, causing a silence to settle in the classroom.

"There is no Dark Wizard at large at this time-"

"Oh so Cedric Diggary dropped dead from nothing?" Brooke asked, glaring daggers at the teacher.

"That was a terrible accident that can only be explained-"

"Because Voldemort killed him, I saw it, I fought him-"

"Detention Miss Potter in my office tonight." was all she said, silencing Brooke.

Ron squeezed her hand from under the desk, "Don't worry." he whispered.

Brooke's face was flushed as Umbridge started in on the lesson of the day, but she but her lip and continued on with the day.

"Detention, honestly Brooke on the first day of lessons?" Hermione rebuked her at lunch.

"What did you want me to do Hermione let her spread her rubbish around the school and make even more people believe that I am a liar!" Brooke growled as she sat in the Great Hall for dinner that night.

"No but Brooke she is a teacher and-"

"Give the girl a rest Hermione she only got one detention!" Ron muttered.

Hermione huffed, folding her arms across her body as she glared at the two.

"Plus the last thing I want to hear after getting back from detention is yet another lecture, I've already done 50 lines."

Hermione seemed to smile in satisfaction.

"Has Sirius written to you yet?" Ron asked.

"Yeah, he and Remus say it is quiet at Headquarters now without me."

Hermione seemed to cut her strict act and lean forward with a smile, "Well you know they really care about you Brooke."

Brooke smiled, "Yeah they do."

Grinning the trio continued on ratting, laughing and joking along with the rest of the housemates.

Brooke knew things were going to be different this year. Some old friends were't her friends anymore and she seemed to be finding out who her true friends were that would stand beside her.

The Ministry's placement at Hogwarts had put the trio on high alert. Brooke really just hoped to be able to make it through this school year without getting into anything too dangerous.

"Come on Brooke, the party is about to start!" Ron said, pulling her out of her seat and following after Hermione.

"What party?"

"We're back at Hogwarts Brooke!" Ron laughed, slinging an arm around her shoulder, "Relax now."

Brooke laughed as she followed the remainder of her friends with Ron beside her, she sure was in for one crazy year. But Brooke found as long as she had her two best friends by her side she could get through anything.


	6. Chapter 6

-Chapter 6-

The first two months of school seemed to fly by for Brooke and her friends. It was becoming more and more clear Dumbledore was ignoring her, which bothered her more than she thought it would. However she didn't have much time to dwell on that though, not with Umbridge placing more and more rules on the school.

Brooke thought no teacher could be worse then Snape, but sadly Umbridge proved that theory wrong. This women was beyond anything Brooke could ever imagine. Between trying to overtake Hogwarts, and giving detentions left and right, she was trying to boot other teachers out of the school. She had already served 12 detentions with that women, which even for Brooke was outrageous, and not only were they detentions where you wrote lines, they were lines written with a blood quill.

It even came to a point where Hermione got the idea to start a club to learn real defense against the dark arts. Brooke was all for the idea until she found out that it was she Hermione wanted to run the thing, which even she had to admit ended up being a brilliant idea. Dumbledore's Army was the name, and Brooke loved really practicing defense, and not dealing with that books are the only way nonsense.

Brooke knew something had to be done about the women but on top of worrying about that she was having the same recurring dream over and over again and she couldn't figure out what it meant. She was in a dark room, and globes were lite everywhere reaching to the sky or the ceiling, then there were whispers as she passed the shelves. Her name kept being hissed, and she would hear this slither across the room.

She had written to both Sirius and Remus, not mentioning the dreams, or the blood quill, or the whole Dumbledore ignoring her things, which meant she pretty much avoided any topics besides her friends and Quidditch. Sirius seemed fine with those talks, however Remus pushed more about her well being.

"Brooke, come on." Ron said as he stood in front of her fidgeting, "I want to eat early tonight so I can work on my Potins Essay."

Brooke rolled her eyes as she stood and grabbed her bag, "Are you feeling okay Ronniekin?" she asked mockingly as they walked through the halls, "You know that's not due until after break right?"

Ron grinned, laughing as he opened the door to the hall for her, "But if I do it now we can practice Qudditch more, and plus Mum wont have anything to nag me about."

Brooke laughed, shaking her head as she slid into a seat next to Hermione. "Speaking of Christmas, where are you going this year Hermione?"

"My Mum and Dads, I think I am going to spend the whole Holiday with them..."

Brooke smiled, "I'm sure they will love that."

Hermione nodded, sweeping a hand through her frizzy hair.

"You not coming to the burrow or headquarters?" Ron asked, with a mouthful of potatoes.

"It's just, right now with how things are looking...I don't know if next Christmas I will be with them."

Ron gulped, registering just what Hermione was hinting at and paled slightly.

The three had been having many talks about next year, what it will be like, if they will even be here at Hogwarts. The attacks were becoming a bit more frequent with even hints of Azkaban possibly being attacked. The trio knew what a big part of the war they all played in, so the fact that Christmas this year might not be celebrated with the three of them together, they knew it could very well be the last shared with family.

"Have you packed at all?" Hermione asked.

"Hermione it is still a week away."

"Brooke you never know what can happen between now and a week."

Ron burping loudly interrupted the two.

The two looked at him in disgust before turning to look at each other and laughing hysterically.

Ron frowned at the two, "What are you guys laughing at?"

"You are so disgusting Ronald Weasley." Hermione stated, before standing and grabbing her bags, "I'll see you both in the common room, I need to start on some of the essays due."

"Wait I'm done." Ron rumbled, pushing his plate away as he stood.

Hermione scrunched her face up in confusion "You are in a rush to do an essay?" she asked slowly as though he didn't understand what she was saying.

Ron glared at her, raising his head up higher, "I'll have you know I am passing all of my classes Hermione!"

Brooke giggled lightly as the three exited the hall.

-Girls Dormitory-

"Do you think I would make a good girlfriend Brooke?" Hermione's voice asked as it floated quietly across the room.

Brooke sat up, turning over sideways to look over at her best friend. "What?" she asked.

Hermione sighed, laying down her quill, "Do you think I would make a good girlfriend?" she repeated, her eyes qustioning.

Brooke laughed, fully sitting up now as she pushed her books away, "of course you would Hermione...Why would you even ask?"

Hermione shook her head, her furry frizz jumping side to side, "You remember Cedric Diggory?"

"Yes..."

"Well, he asked me on a date while I'm home on Christmas Break-"

"Has he talked to you since last year?" Brooke cut in.

Looking slightly guilty she nodded, "We've been writing letters since the end of summer, but nothing has really come of it, until he wrote me this one." she explained quickly, sighing as she finished.

"Well do you like him?"

"I don't know,I mean I have never really had a boyfriend, and with school and the DA I haven't given anything much thought."

Brooke grinned, "I say go for it, after all it's about time we all deserve some fun!"

Hermione frowned, "We need to be taking all of this seriously Brooke, I don't know if I should be trying to get involved in something like this."

Brooke sighed, shaking her own head this time, "Hermione, if all we do is stress about this war, and school, we are going to have nothing to look forward too when this is all done."

"I guess you are right..."

"Oh I am" Brooke said, smirking as she crawled under her covers.

"Well I think you should listen to your own advice." Hermione said teasingly as she turned off the light.

"Oh and just what are you insinuating Hermione dear?"

"Nothing, just that there is a red head just a stairway away who has had his eyes set on you for quite some time, and maybe he could use a little just like you could."

Brooke had never been so thankful that the lights were off in that moment, "Yo-Your crazy Hermione!"

"Maybe, but that smile in your voice tells me otherwise!"

Brooke laughed loudly this time, before turning over and closing her eyes, I mean after all she couldn't like Ron could she?

-2am-

She was petrified as she sprinted through the dark hallways of Hogwarts. Her nightmare made her skin get goosebumps and she felt a heaviness in her chest so heavy she felt like she couldn't breath.

Mr. Weasley had been attacked, and she had to tell somebody now, so they could get to him.

"Professor Snape!" she yelled as she banged on the door loudly.

She was shaking, her hair looking a mess in a ponytail, and she prayed to Merlin no Slytherines were hanging around.

"Professor!" she yelled again banging louder.

He had to be there, because she had already gone to Professor McGonagalls door and she hadn't answered.

"Profes-"

His door swung open with such force that she fell forward into his arms.

"Please help he has been attacked, somebody has to save him!" she cried into his robes, to scared to remember that this was Snape she was crying into.

"What are you saying Potter, what is going on?" he growled out, tearing her away from him to look into her eyes.

""Mr. Weasley, he is somewhere with globes and a dark room and Nagini attacked him!" she yelled out, her eyes looking wide and scared.

Snape frowned, before grabbing her hand and bursting out the door, pulling a crying Brooke behind him.

"Be quiet Potter!" he hissed at her as they neared, Dumbledores office.

Her sobs subsided, but then came the hiccups and Snape swore under his breath as they tore up the stair well.

"Severus? Brooke?" Headmaster Dumbledore said , his voice laced with questions, "What is happening?"

"Miss. Potter came to my quarters just a few moments ago, hysterical and yelling about Mr. Weasley being attacked."

"Arthur?" Dumbledore asked quickly.

"Yes."

Quickly Dumbledore went to a portrait and explained some sort of instructions for the little man to do, before vanishing.

"Sit Potter." Snape growled, pushing her down into a seat.

"This can not be happening." she whispered, letting her head fall into her hands.

"Severus could you please fetch the Weasley's for us and bring them here."

Brooke looked up as she watched him disappear through the doorway, "Professor, what's happening?"

Dumbledore looked startled as her voice floated around the room, "I'm afraid I don't have that answer Miss. Potter."

Sighing, Brooke sat back, her mind replaying the nightmare over and over again.

Her body shook as the horror continued to replay.

"Brooke?" Ron's voice asked from across the room as he, Fred, George, and Ginny entered the room dressed in their pajamas.

She stood, before being eloped by Ron's strong figure wrapping his arms around her, "Are you okay?"

"What's going on Sir?" Fred asked, frowning at Brooke's crying form.

"There seems to have been an attack on the area your father was at earlier this morning."

"Is he okay?" Ginny asked, as Fred and George wrapped their own arms around her.

"From my understanding we just got word he is being sent to St. Mungo's."

Ron inhaled sharply, and Brooke wrapped her own arms around him, squeezing him reassuringly.

"I'm afraid I can't give you more details then this, however right now I need you to go pack your bags for break, you will be returning once Christmas Break is finished." he explained. "Go, now, Miss. potter please stay behind."

Ron let her go, before huddling together with his brothers and sister and disappearing down the stairwell.

"Yes Sir?" she asked, wiping her eyes again as she seemed to get ahold f herself.

"I wanted to keep you behind for a moment so they would not ask you questions you yourself don't know, you may go now and pack your bags."

"What is happening Sir?" she asked quietly.

His eyes met hers for the first time that night, "It means you and Professor Snape will spend a lot of time together this break in order to control your dreams."

"You think this is Voldemort?"

"Please go and pack your bags now Brooke, you will be leaving shortly."

"Professor don't you understand, I need to know what is going on."

"At this time I can't answer that."

Brooke glared, before turning on her heel and leaving. She knew something was going on, and she knew she had to figure it out before it was too late.


	7. Chapter 7

-Chapter 7-

31. It was just a simple number, nothing more to anyone else in the world. For Brooke it was so much more significant. The 31st marked a day her parents were murdered, it was the day she would get picked up from the Dursley's in the summer, it was the number of hours she was locked in her room one day after making Aunt Petunia upset.

Now 31 seemed to haunt her yet again, in the kitchen of #4 Grimmauld Place where she, Sirius, Remus, Ron, Fred, George, and Ginny sat. 31 was the number of times Remus had paced across the kitchen floor, it was the number of minutes Ginny had her head down in her hands, it was the number of times Ron had wiped a tear from his cheek.

"Is anybody hungry?" Sirius asked.

The table stayed silent, almost as though nobody had heard him.

Brooke gave him a sideways smile, squeezing his hand under the table.

Sighing, he squeezed it back, a strained expression on his face.

This war had clearly taken a turn against the light side. Along with that came the realization that everyone's loved ones were targets, and there was a good chance everyone might not make it out.

Sirius and Remus' worry was clearly relevant on their faces, and their constant glances at each other made Brooke's stomach turn.

A loud pop had almost everyone jumping up from the table with wands drawn, signaling that everyone was on guard over the attack.

Molly Weasley came walking in, looking worse for wear, her hair frizzy, her clothes rumpled, and tears evident in her eyes.

Remus quickly took her coat and lead her to a chair.

"Is everything okay Mum?" Fred asked, his voice laced with worry.

"Yes George, everything is fine."

Brooke noticed Fred didn't correct her on the mistake, showing her even the twins knew to be serious at a time like this.

"Your father will be home in the next hour or so, he is fine, a few bandages, a wheelchair for a little while, but over all in good spirits." she explained.

"He is going to be okay, right?" Ginny asked, as she stepped closer to her mom.

"Yes dear." Molly whispered, her voice wavering, "He will be okay."

Ginny crumbled against her mom hugging her as she cried.

The three boys looked slightly put off before, following in Ginnys lead and hugging their mother.

Brooke sat back, closing her eyes for a moment before she felt a strong a pair of hands on her shoulder. Looking up she found Sirius standing before her squeezing her shoulder, with Remus beside him, they both gave her lop sided smiles. Because even they knew this was a private moment between a grieving family, and all 3 of them knew first hand what it was like to lose the people closest to you.

Christmas Eve came faster than expected, Mr. Weasley returned back to Head Quarters, where it seemed everyone had decided to set up camp. Brooke mostly tried to spend as much time with Remus and Sirius as she could, while the Weasley's spent quite a bit of time with each other.

However, she couldn't help but feel slightly disconected from everyone since the attacks, she still hadn't told anyone about her dream from the attack, and she was starting to find the disconnection very lonesome.

-2 am Christmas Day-

Sirius was prone to nightmares, they always seemed to sneak up on him close to the holidays. Azkaban had certainly left its mark, memories that haunted him at all hours there, couldn't help but sometimes haunt him here.

So it was no surprise to Sirius when it woke him Christmas Eve night, after tossing till 2 in the morning he finally decided to go into the kitchen for a late night snack to ease his mind.

Sirius enjoyed the quietness at night his house held, especially since for the past few months it was filled with the teenagers and the Order Members.

So when he entered the kitchen that night and noticed the light in the living room on, the last thing he expected to find when entering to turn it off was his Goddaughter sitting on the couch, curled under a blanket.

"Brooke." Sirius voice floated over to her, drawing her away from her thoughts.

"Sirius?" she asked, looking up from her spot on the couch, "What are you doing up?"

"I should be asking you the same thing." he said quietly, strolling over and falling onto the couch alongside her.

Smiling she gestured to the Christmas Tree and decorations around them "Just admiring the decorations."

Sirius gave her a doubtful look.

Sighing, Brooke shrugged, "I just have a lot on my kind."

Sirius nodded in understanding.

"Well, what about you?" she asked, "What are you doing up?"

"Nightmare." he admitted quietly.

Brooke sighed, nodding in understanding.

"Hot Chocolate?" Sirius asked, grinning when Brooke nodded.

Once returning, he joined her on the couch, handing her a mug with Hot Chocolate in it.

"Thanks." she mumbled, her eyes set on the Christmas Tree, "Beautiful isn't it?"

Sirius smiled too, "Yes it is, it's nice to just sit back every now and then."

Brooke nodded in agreement.

"You've been very quiet this last week..." he hinted, leaning back to get comfortable.

Tensing slightly, Brooke pushed her hair out of her eyes.

Sirius watched her carefully, "If you don't talk about whats bothering you sweetie, it will only make things worse."

Brooke shook her head, "I just don't really understand it myself."

"Well let your dear old Godfather take a stab at it then."

Brooke frowned, biting her lip as she thought of a way to get out of this talk.

Sirius sensing her hesitance, leaned back, taking a long sip of his coco, "I dreamt of my first Christmas at Hogwarts with your Dad and Remus, it ss one of my favorite memories."

Brooke smiled, leaning back into the couch as he spoke.

"But my favorite memory of course is probably the first night your Mum and Dad brought you home...They were so happy, we all were."

"Well that doesn't sound like such a bad dream."

Sirius eyes glistened in the lights, "No, they aren't they are more of a haunting of happier times."

Brooke closed her eyes for a few minutes before opening them again, "I've been having dreams lately...Besides Mr. Weasley's attack, they haven't quite been scary, they've just been worrisome."

Sirius listened carefully, not making a peep even when she stopped to collect her thoughts.

"The Occlumency hasn't helped, Snape just...isn't teaching it very well-"

Sirius thankfully managed to with hold from snorting.

"When Mr. Weasley was attacked, I felt...I was...I was the snake that attacked him...I felt the anger that radiated through the snake directed towards Mr. Weasley." she explained, "And then later in Dumbledore's office...Sirius there was a surge of anger I felt towards him that I've never felt towards anyone before!"

Sirius nodded in understanding.

"What if something is happening Sirius, what if this connection me and Voldemort have is making me go bad...What if after everything I've been through something happened, and I...What if I'm turning bad..."

Sirius watched her face carefully, watching as it changed from disgust to a look of mild horror, which was his cue to jump in, "I want you to listen very carefully Brooke, you are not a bad person, you just happen to be a good person, who bad things have happened to. Besides sweetie, the world isn't split into good people and Death Eaters. We have all got good and bad in us Brooke, what matters is what we choose to act on. That's what really matters."

Brooke nodded, a small quiver to her lip.

Sirius leaned forward and wrapped her in a hug, tightly, before kissing her on the top of the forehead. And in that moment he realized he had all he ever really needed. He missed Lily and James more than anything, but he had the most important person to the two of them to take care of.

"Ready for bed?" he asked when he let her go, "I'm sure you will be up in a few hours for Christmas."

Brooke grinned, standing up and stretching slightly before nodding, "I'm happy I have you Sirius." she whispered before hugging him tightly, "Goodnight." she said before going up the stairs.

Sirius smiled when he laid back down in his bed that night, basking in the love his heart radiated at Brooke's words.


	8. Chapter 8

-Chapter 8-

Christmas at Head Quarters quickly turned into one of Brooke's most favorite memory that year. Between Fred and George's pranks, Molly's screaming, Ginny's crying, Sirius and Remus' laughter, and Arthur's return home, the morning passed by in a blur or tears, laughter, wrapping paper, and sparklers. Brooke had barley had a moment alone to herself since she was shaken awake by Fred and George at 4am that morning. Her only sense of calmness appeared to be when she and Ron had snuck outside to test Brooke's new DragonBolt 2016 that Sirius decided to spoil her with.

Brooke had blushed and tried to hold back tears when she opened it, much to Sirius' pleasure, the twins laughter, and Remus' hushing. She had already been spoiled enough by Remus and Sirius who had somehow managed to get her anything a 15 year old could ask for. A diamond charm bracelet with matching charms, a gorgeous bookcase that held even more gorgeous books and pictures from her parents years at Hogwarts, new Qudditch gear with a new Qudditch bag, pounds of money for new clothes, a new trunk, and a new broom. Brooke had tried desperately to give them all back, much to Sirius and Remus' horror, and they easily declared that it was for past Christmas' and also they deserved to spoil her how they saw fit. She had to admit though it did feel good to know she had those two watching out for her.

"Pass the rolls Molly dear." Fred declared across the table from Brooke.

She snorted slightly into her pumpkin juice.

"George you need to respect your mother!" Arthur scolded, casting a glare at his son.

Fred grinned wildly, "Yes George!"

George glared.

Molly sighed shaking her head, "Well I would like to start of this dinner with making a speech." She declared standing.

Brooke noticed Fred and George deflating instantly at the declaration.

"This is obviously a very special Christmas this year, beginning with the fact that each and every one of you is sitting at this table-"

Brooke looked around noticing just how many people were seated at the table. All of the Order were in attendance with their significant others, along with the whole Weasley clan, including Bill and Charley. It was an important Christmas, not to mention for everyone in this room, whom the war seemed to be walking in their shadows at every moment of the day.

"As you all know family is extremely important to me and over the past 5 years, I feel as though I have had another daughter since I met her at Platform 9 and ¾."

All eyes immediately landed on a blushing Brooke who was as red as a tomato much to everyone's amusement.

"She immediately fit right in with my kids and now more than ever, I am thankful for having her in our lives," she said, smiling down at Arthur as she spook, before turning to look in Brooke's eyes. "Cheers to Brooke Potter!"

An obnoxious amount of Cheers went up with whistles and hoots, much to Brooke's horror.

Brooke smiled sweetly, trying to hide her clear disdain of the attention she was receiving.

"Let's eat!' Ron grumbled, giving Brooke a wink from across the table.

Smiling in thanks, Brooke loaded up her own plate and began to eat.

Fred and George of course couldn't just let her embarrassment pass, and continued harassing her at dinner with mocking voices and practically jumping across the table when she made a grab at something to give it to her.

"Stop!" she hissed in annoyance at the two, who gave her identical smiles back.

Ron jabbed Fred in the stomach too.

"Oh Brooke thank goodness you are here to pass me the potatoes!" George squealed.

Brooke glared, blushing red as a few faces looked their way.

"Ekkk I can't believe Brooke Potter would glare at us this way, what would mother say?!" Fred mimicked.

Brooke's face blushed harder, "I said stop it you prick!" she whined, "Everyone keeps looking!"

George was laughing so hard he was almost falling out of his chair.

"Oh but Brooke please let us pamper you wit-ARRGGGG!" Fred yelped as both he and George's chair went flying out from under them.

Ron jumped away in surprise, while Brooke gawked at the two's fall.

"What is the meaning of this you two?" Molly yelled, storming down to their end of the table.

Fred and George both jumped up trying to speak at once and both coming out as a squeak.

Molly glared, "What did you do to your voices?" she scolded.

Both the twins looked at each other in horror, not understanding why their voices were coming out as though they had just sucked on helium.

"I told you two no more pranks today!" Molly scolded, grabbing both of them by the ear and marching towards the kitchen scolding them along the way.

The twins while being dragged away looked back at Remus and Sirius who both had suspicious smirks on their faces.

"Happy Christmas!" Sirius waved as the two were dragged around the corner.

Brooke grinned from her seat, receiving a wink from the two at the end of the table.

"Well I don't know about you, but I am full!" Ron declared across from her, a half hour later.

Laughing, Brooke nodded in agreement, "We should call Hermione."

"Mum we will be right back." Ron said as the two passed by the adults before running up the stairs.

Molly watched with a knowing look as the two disappeared, laughing at who knows what.

Remus cast her a questioning look, that she returned with a simple shrug, before both turned back to their own conversations.

"You think she will answer?" Brooke asked as she flopped down next to Ron on his bed.

"Maybe, unless of course her nose is stuck in a book."

"That does sound like 'Mione." Brooke giggled, leaning into Ron's large figure for support.

Ron grinned back, casting her a lopsided smile.

Grabbing at the phone she quickly dialed the number Hermione had forced Ron and she to memorize before they had left the castle.

Ron looked at the phone in question, "Why is it making that sound?"

Brooke shrugged, "Hermione said to just wait till you hear her voice."

"Haven't you ever used the phone?" Ron questioned, casting her a sideways look.

"No," she said shaking her head, "I didn't ever have a need to use it."

Ron flopped back down, rolling onto his back, "It's much like a Fire Call."

"Hello?"

"Hermione!" Brooke yelled into the phone piece.

"Brooke!" Hermione laughed, "You don't need to yell, I can hear you perfectly."

Ron rolled his eyes, "Even over the phone you sound like a know it all!"

Obviously offended by the declaration from Ron, Hermione's voice sounded annoyed, "Ronald you are still rude as ever."

Jumping in to quickly steer the direction in another direction, Brooke started to speak, "Hermione have you had a Happy Christmas?"

"Oh yes! I have got so many gorgeous books I received from my family members, and we even got to go ice skating!"

Brooke smiled, liking the sound of her friends' happiness.

"Have you too?"

"Yeah, Brooke got a new broom!" Ron all but yelled into the ear piece.

Brooke laughed as Hermione yet again lectured the two on yelling.

"Well we miss you!" Brooke said, even if she did enjoy some alone time with Ron.

"I miss you guys too!" Hermione said, "It's hard to believe another year is half way through, soon we will be going into 6th year!"

Ron and Brooke cast each other a knowing smile at the directions the conversation had turned.

"Which reminds me, I hope you two are really studying for your OWLS, because it really is only a few months away now and-"

"Oh Hermione you are starting to break up!" Brooke quickly intervened, grabbing a piece of candy wrapper and wrinkling it against the ear piece, "We will see you at school!"

Ron gave her a lopsided grin as she threw down the phone, "Thank Merlin, I don't know if I could listen to another OWLS lecture."

Brooke grinned sitting up, "Oh Ronny Pooh, you know you love those talks!" she squeaked in a high pitch voice.

"Are you mocking me Miss Potter?" he asked, narrowing his eyes at her.

"Me?!" she asked looking completely innocent, "Never my little Ronniekins!"

Ron jumped up before quickly pinning her down to the bed, "Who's in charge now Brooke!" he grinned, tickling her sides as she squealed and squirmed under him.

"Ahhh!" she laughed, trying to desperately throw him off of her.

"Oh is my little Brookey feeling sorry now for making fun of me?" he asked, tickling her harder.

"Yes!"

"Say it Brooke!" Ron declared, as he continued to tickle her.

"Ron is our king!" she whispered.

"What?" Ron asked leaning over to get a better listen.

"Ahhha!" Brooke squealed in delight as she managed to throw Ron off of her.

However her glory was short lived when Ron took her down with him as he promptly fell off the bed, Brooke landing on top of him. The two fell into an immediate fit of giggles, laughing for what seemed like hours at their silliness, before finally dying down.

"You're quite heavy for such a small girl!" Ron commented.

"Oh really?" she smiled, turning her face to look him in the eyes.

It was a moment she felt like she would see in a movie. Their faces were inches apart, both pairs of cheeks flushed, and eyes slightly glazed over, small smiles gracing both of their faces. This would be the point in the movie where everyone would be leaning on the edge of their seats, waiting for the long awaited kiss to take place.

"What are you two doing?" George's voice asked, from the doorway.

The two jumped apart in alarm and turned to see Fred and George grinning against the doorway, looks of pure amusement written on their faces.

"Yes George what do you suppose we have here?" Fred asked, walking further in the room to investigate.

"Well let us see," George mumbled following Fred into the room.

"Messy bed-" Fred commented.

"Flushed faces-"George added.

"Appears to have fallen to floor-"

"Bodies were intwined-"

"Oh shut up you two!" Ron declared as he stood and offered a hand to Brooke.

"Yes all we were doing was talking to Hermione-" Brooke huffed as Ron pulled her up.

"Oh so they were doing a kinky sort of three some-"

"What is going on in here?" Sirius asked from the door way giving the four an odd look.

"Funny you should ask Sirius-" George said, casting a smile Ron and Brooke's way.

Brooke all about stormed out of the room, claiming she needed to speak to Remus right away, with Ron following hot on her heels.

Sirius continued to stare at the twins with a raised eyebrow.

The two crossed their arms, narrowing their eyes at him.

"Funny dinner wasn't it." Sirius said, grinning, "Careful what you eat next time boys, you never know what you are actually eating…" he said, before walking out of the room, his laughter following behind him.

The house was quiet and it seemed a calming peace had washed over the house finally after hours of laughter, tears, yelling, and squealing. Remus and Sirius sat in a comfortable silence on the couch, Sirius lost in thought, and Remus lost in a book. The teenagers had long sense gone to bed, though Sirius wondered if the light sounds they kept hearing were from the teenagers all gather up in the twin's room testing new treats, and taking shots of firewhiskey. Memories of his own teenage years were constantly drifting through his head.

"Do you think something might be going on with Brooke and Ron?" Remus suddenly asked, placing his book down.

"WHAT?!" Sirius all but yelled startled by the sudden question. "Why would you say that?"

Remus frowned, "Isn't it obvious Padfoot, Ron is in love with Brooke, I would almost dare say more than James was with Lily, however less obvious about it."

Sirius mouth fell open and continued to stay open before finally closing it, "Bro—Broo-Brooke can-can't have a –a-a-a-"

"Boyfriend?" Remus finished with a chuckle.

Sirius glared, "Exactly she cannot have a boyfriend!"

"Sirius she is 15, and sooner then we imagine she will be 16, it is only natural if she were to start seeing someone, if she isn't already-"

"You think she has had a boyfriend before?!" Sirius asked, looking completely horrified at the idea.

"Sirius look at Brooke she is a beautiful young lady, and if I am not mistaken, teenage boys normally go after someone like that." Remus explained, amused with Sirius' reactions.

Sirius continued gaping at him like a fish, "You don't think she's….you know been with someone before right?"

Remus frowned, "Been with someone?"

"You know…" Sirius stuttered, "Been with someone…"

Remus continued to look at him like he had grown three heads.

"Sex Remus Merlin sex!" Sirius growled out, his face turning red at the prospect.

Remus in turn blushed and looked extremely uncomfortable at the question, "I wouldn't think so…"

Sirius continued to look horrified as the statement, "Does Brooke even know about things like that, she is only 15?"

Remus gave him a look, "What were you doing at 15 Sirius?"

Sirius frown deepend.

"I am sure Brooke has not done anything like that she is very responsible." Remus said finally breaking the silence.

"You're right…." Sirius said nodding.

The two sat a few moments longer the silence thickening.

"But maybe we should go make sure she isn't in the twin's room, keep a close eye on her for now." Sirius suggested loudly standing and making a dash for the stairs.

"Right behind you!' Remus agreed, following closely on his heels.


	9. Chapter 9

-Chapter 9-

Being back at school after Christmas break was always a taunting affair for anyone. You leave your loved ones behind yet again, you have to complete the rest of the year, and it was your sort of half way mark in a sense. Half way through a school year, half way to being another year older, half way to seeing your loved ones again, and half way to becoming another grade level ahead. It was also the point where Brooke realized the beginning of this war was truly beginning.

"Brooke!" a voice yelled faintly behind her.

She turned, her black hair in curls swinging back to land gracefully on her shoulders, searching the crowd for the voice that called her name.

"Brooke!" there it was again, and soon Ron came running up with Hermione behind him, his cheeks flushed and eyes filled with excitement, "Hagrid is back!"

Brooke smiled a brightly, turning to bid the twins goodbye before following behind Ron and Hermione as the three ran for Hagrid's Hut.

Their laughter and giggles followed behind them as they rushed down the narrow path, and skidded to a stop right outside his door.

"I can't wait to see him!"

"Me either!" Ron agreed as Brooke had made a reach for the door when Hermione's hand stopped her.

"Wh-?"

"Shh." Hermione whispered, guiding her two confused friends over to a window.

"So you are meaning to tell me you have been gone from this school for almost the whole half of the year, and you don't have any sort of legitimate excuse for being gone?" Dolores Umbridge's squeaky clean voice floated out the window, causing the trio to give each other confused looks.

"What is that bloody bat questioning Hagrid for?!" Brooke hissed.

Hermione shushed her again before listening closely again.

"Well since you have just returned I'm sure your things are still packed…" she said, "In fact, if I were you I wouldn't be in any sort of rush to unpack." She said, pursing her lips as she went to the door and opened it loudly.

The trio quickly hid beside the house, holding their breaths as their teacher made her way up the narrow path.

Brooke being the first to break away from the three rushed forward, and into Hagrid's hut.

"Blimey 'Rooke you gave me a 'right!" Hagrid said, beaming down at her, "Though it is good to see 'r three."

"Where on earth have you been Hagrid?" Brooke asked quickly, "This school is going to hell in a hand basket.

Hermione elbowed her gently, "What she means is we have been worried about you, and things around here are becoming very odd."

Ron grinned as he closed the door, "See you met Umbridge that old cow has been hounding all the teachers, even tried to throw out Trelawney!"

Hagrid nodded, as the three made themselves comfortable, "McGonagall told me all about it when I arrived back."

Brooke ran a hand through her hair as Hagrid placed tea in front of the three, "Where have you been Hagrid?"

The half giant looked slightly guilty at the three, "Well you see it is sort of top secret."

Brooke's eyes narrowed, "We know it had to do with the Old Crowd Hagrid."

He sighed, wringing his hands together, "Dumbledore sent me to 'r go and see some Giants."

"Giants!" Hermione shrieked.

"Yes giants, he is wanting me to try and recruit them to our side…"

Brooke bit her lip, "But you weren't the only one trying to recruit them were you?" Brooke asked, already knowing the answer.

"No, You-Know-Who has already started, I tried, and I think some of them will follow behind us, but that doesn't mean they all will."

Brooke nodded sadly, as the other three fell silent.

The three stayed and continued to catch up with Hagrid for an hour before Hagrid started to usher them outside before nightfall came.

"It sounds like this Umbridge is strict, and you three don't need to be caught out after curfew so hurry along." He lectured, the three laughing as they all ended up outside.

Thunder rattled in the distance as gray clouds swarmed around casting a chilly wind around the four. Fang started barking towards the forest, causing Brooke to scan the tree lines.

"Things are happening aren't they Hagrid?" Brooke asked quietly.

"I'll tell you one thing you three…" Hagrid said, keeping his eyes on the forest, "It's changing out there, just like last time when this all started."

Hermione gripped Brooke's hand at Hagrid's words.

"There is a storm coming guys, and we all best be ready for when it hits."

Brooke gulped at his words, before being tugged back up the path by Ron and Hermione.

She found herself staring out the window most of the night; everyone had long sense gone to bed, hours before, but for some reason she couldn't sleep. The rain was always her favorite thing to watch, so there she sat in the common room on the window sill, watching the rain fly across the grounds, with the lightning and thunder raging in the sky. The forest looked dark and dangerous and yet, Brooke felt connected to it, like it was calling to her.

She hadn't wrote Sirius and Remus about what Hagrid had told her, she was sure they already knew what was happening and going on. But Hagrid's words haunted her, she had the feeling everything was changing, but to hear an adult say it made it all the more real. This war was coming and it was coming fast, if Dumbledore had Hagrid recruiting people that meant he had others trying to as well.

Her mind wandered until 6:30am, when she finally picked herself up and went into the showers, trying to wipe away the bags that would surely be under her eyes. Dressed in her uniform with Ron and Hermione in tow the trio walked to the Great Hall in silence, all lost in their own thoughts.

Brooke had a bad feeling ever since last night leaving Hagrid's, and when she entered the Great Hall her fears were confirmed.

"Did you hear did you hear?" Seamus rushed over as the trio sat down, and many others huddled around the three.

"What?" Brooke snapped, her lack of sleep finally kicking in.

"There was an attack on Azkaban, and there was a break out because of it!" Neville informed them quietly, lost in reading the article himself.

Brooke inhaled sharply, scanning the pages Hermione was tearing away at.

The pictures of loony prisoners streamed the page, with a huge picture of Azkaban and where the breakout happened. Ironically enough they were all known Death Eaters that escaped and they were blaming Sirius for it.

The hall was filled with chatter and yelling and explanations that everyone was throwing out, and yet it felt silent to Brooke, her mind kicking into overdrive trying to understand how this could have happened and what this means now.

"Brooke." Ron whispered beside her.

"Yeah?" she asked, turning to look at him.

His eyes were filled with concern, "Let's go to class," was as all he said, guiding her out of the hall.

Hermione continued to rant all the way into class, "Fudge knew this could happen and yet he still allowed it to happen!" she kept growling, reading the paper as she walked and almost talking out 4 1st year Ravenclaws.

"Fudge didn't believe it was going to happen." Ron agreed, "The man's an idiot."

Brooke nodded, "We will talk about it more tonight at the DA but until then let's just drop it and get through this school day."

The day past by in a blur, most classes filled with teachers trying to lighten the students worry, but none succeeding. The time for DA to start came sooner than Brooke was really prepared for, she knew she would have to address what was happening, and each time the group met it became more and more of a risk of being caught.

"Don't worry Brooke, you always know what to say," Ron said, patting her back lightly as he set up some drills they were going to run tonight.

Hermione on the other had was a bit more helpful, "Just tell them what you think and what you know Brooke, they trust you and they know were all on the same side, they will listen to you and trust you."

Brooke nodded, taking a deep breath as everyone arrived before locking the exit behind them.

The chatter died as they all stood, waiting for Brooke to speak.

"I think we have all read the paper this morning…"

The mumbles of agreement confirmed her thoughts, "This breakout shows us all that this war is coming…It shows us that we need to keep preparing." She said, her voice wavering slightly.

Hermione gave her an encouraging smile from the crowd.

"This war isn't going to exclude anyone; they will come after us, our families, our loved ones, our friends, our homes, and our school. Don't you see we have so much to fight for, so much to gain and have when this is all over, those Death Eaters and Voldemort-"

A few gasps still escaped some people's mouth.

"They don't have anything to fight for, all they want is power, they don't care who goes down to achieve it, they don't care whom they hurt or who they kill, all they are thinking about is themselves." She explained, noticing that she had everyone's attention 100%, "They cannot win this fight because we have too much to lose, so when the time comes, we will win, and we will be prepared, and I want all of you to think about exactly what it is you're fighting for. And when that time comes hold onto those thoughts, and hold on to your hopes and dreams and fight to gain those, because we have sooo much life left to live, and I'll be damned if this arshole ends those dreams."

An uproar of hoots, hollers, and whistles followed her speech, causing her to flush as they ran over to rally around her. Hermione and Ron's arms found hers and wrapped her in a tight hug.

"Alright, let's practice." Hermione said, everyone quickly forming into their groups.

"I want you to practice reading your opponents, watch their movements, watch their arms and eye contact, practice dodging and running, we need to keep up momentum and help improve our endurance!" Brooke instructed as she wandered around the room, giving pointers and directions to everyone.

"That was a great practice tonight Potter!" a 6th year Ravenclaw said as he and his group of friends left chattering.

Brooke smiled as more and more waved goodbyes saying how much they enjoyed the class.

"Great job Brooke!" Ron hollered, "I'll see you back in the common room, I have to go talk to Fred and George!"

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Who knows what that means!" she commented laughing, "You really did do great though Brooke, I'm really proud of you!" she said as she threw her bag over her shoulder, "I have to run to the library before it closes, so I'll see you up in the common room!"

Brooke finished packing up her things and swung her bag over her shoulder when a shadow caught her eye. It was Neville slouching down as he looked at the paper his eyes never moving from the page. Walking over, she peered over his shoulder to see the picture of Bellatrix Lestrange staring right at them, looking wild as ever.

"That's Bellatrix Lestrange, and 14 years ago she tortured my parents until they went insane…"

Brooke squeezed his shoulder in understanding.

"They were on some sort of mission, and she followed them back to our home where she used the Crucriatus spell on them for information that they wouldn't give her." He said, his voice gloom, "I am very proud to be their son, I'm proud how strong they were and brave, and I want to live up to the Longbottom name for them."

Brooke grabbed the paper out of a bewildered Neville's hand and tossed it into a rumple on the ground, before turning and staring him straight in the eye before sayings, "You are Neville, you have grown so much in the past 5 years!" she said, grabbing his hand as if to prove a point, "Look around you Neville, your making them proud right now by standing up to this idiots who are trying to bring us down!"  
>"But I want it to be worth it in the end, I want to make all of them proud and I want that revenge for my parents!" he argued.<p>

"And you'll get that for the Neville!" she said, staring at the picture against the wall of the Old Order, "We will make them all proud." She whispered.

Neville gave her a lopsided grin, "Thanks Brooke."

Smiling Brooke nodded towards the door, "Ready to go?"

He nodded, following after her.

Remus and Sirius had sense sent her 4 letters throughout the day, 2 this morning and when she hadn't wrote them back they decided to send two more, both stating that if she weren't to answer them by morning they would be in the Great Hall waiting for her. She thought about not writing them back just to see if they would, however thought better of it knowing they would and it would not be a fun meeting.

"What are they saying?" Hermione asked as she peered up from behind her book.

"What?" Brooke asked, breaking out of her train of thought.

"Remus and Sirius…" Hermione said, nodding her head towards the letters, "What are they saying?"

The three friends had made themselves comfy in front of the fire, Hermione curled up on the couch and Ron and Brooke on the floor, with their homework and books scattered around them.

"Just that we shouldn't worry, however we need to keep an eye on anyone if they are acting weird…" she responded, "Also that we need to be careful round Umbridge because she's in with the Ministry, and apparently we are on guard with them right now…"

Ron nodded, "Mum and Dad sent me a similar letter, Dad said they think the Ministry is becoming corrupt and some are Death Eaters or are giving information to Death Eaters."

Hermione gasped, her hand coming up to her mouth in shock, "This is getting really serious."

The two others nodded.

"Have you been having any more visions?" Hermione finally asked.

"Just the same one, but nothing else has changed in it…And it still confuses me."

Ron shrugged, not knowing what else to say.

The lighting flashed bright across the sky had the trio looking out the window at the sudden burst of light.

"This war is coming faster than we had hoped." Hermione whispered.

Brooke looked down when Ron's hand sought out her own. She fought the blush from her cheeks before giving him a weak smile.

"Let's go to bed, we need to be ready for tomorrow's lessons." Hermione said with a shaky voice before turning and heading back up the narrow path with Ron and Brooke trailing quietly behind her.


	10. Chapter 10

-Chapter 10-

The next few months passed in a blur of school work, Qudditch, exams, and OWL preparations. Brooke didn't have much time to dwell on the Azkaban break out with Umbridge banning anything she didn't see could benefit her. She was taking over the school and now it seemed classes were everybody's only sanctuary away from her. The DA continued to meet, with lots of practices and defense, even Brooke had to admit she was proud of everything they had accomplished with it. Dumbledore was still ignoring her, she wasn't even sure how much he was at the school sense the only time he made appearances would be at dinner. Sirius and Remus continued writing to her, being very vague about what actually was going on and mostly trying to keep the conversation about school and her friends.

They were dueling tonight in the DA and Brooke couldn't have been prouder of how great everyone was doing. Ginny was showing excellent skills, Ron was showing amazing dodging techniques to everyone, and Hermione was helping anybody who was struggling with anything they were learning. They were coming to a close when a soft tapping noise was heard from the far wall.

A few people stopped, noticing the tapping noise was becoming more defined, when suddenly the whole mirror on the side wall shattered, causing everyone to jump back and form a small circle at the far end of the room.

Everyone's wands were drawn not sure at all what was going on as Brooke stepped forward, before being pulled back by Ron.

"I'm just going to see who it is!" she said, breaking away and walking towards the tapping that was increasing.

"I swear Professor this is where I saw them go in!" Draco Malfoy's whinny voice was heard.

"Well we will see about that Mr. Malfoy." Professor Umbridge's voice was heard.

"Yes he is right this is it." Cho Chang's voice whispered.

Brooke quickly backed away, "RUN!" she shouted as the wall exploded behind her.

There was a sense of total chaos as Umbridge and her little brown noses ambushed the room, making grabs at anyone they could get their hands on, which unfortunately for Brooke was herself.

"To the Head Masters office Miss Potter!" Umbridge snapped, her voice still laced with her sugary sweet fakeness that made Brooke's skin crawl.

"She was the only one we could catch how pathetic!" she heard Draco mutter to Crabbe and Goyle.

Brooke turned to give Cho a death glare that must have looked pretty scary considering Cho looked away with tears in her eyes.

"And just why are you man handling my student!" Professor McGonagall voice came from around the corner, and Brooke was never more relieved to see her head of house.

"Out of the way Professor, we have found YOUR student holding some sort of dueling group that was going to be used against us and we are taking it right to Dumbledore!" Umbridge instructed as they pushed past her teacher.

McGonagall hastily followed behind, giving Brooke a look to say she would handle this.

"Ahh Professor Umbridge, Minister, and Miss Potter, what a surprise!" Albus said, his eyes twinkling as the Ministry members entered the room along with the students and Professor McGonagall.

"Whatever is the meaning of this great get together?" he asked, looking casual as ever.

"We found Miss Potter organizing a group that was seen dueling, fighting, and conquering up plans to fight!" Umbridge stated, casting a glare in Brooke's direction, "If it weren't for Miss Chang here we never would have known."

"Interesting paper here Albus," Fudge stated his hat bobbling on his head, "It says here Dumbledore's Army, which in fact means it was you who formed this army as you call it."

Dumbledore looked if nothing else more pleased then ever at the two read him the riot act.

McGonagall placed her hands on Brooke's shoulder, letting her know she was there.

"NO!" Brooke argued, glaring at the Minister, "It wasn't his idea it was mine!"

"Now Miss Potter the name is Dumbledore's Army not Potter's Army and I will take responsibilities for my actions."

"N-" McGonagall squeezed her shoulder hard giving her the warning to be quiet.

"So you admit it Albus!" Fudge yelled, glaring furiously at Dumbledore.

"Well that solves it; you are immediately excused as Hogwarts Headmaster-"Fudge growled, stepping closer and closer to Dumbledore who still continued to look happy, "Shacklebolt you are to escort Professor Dumbledore to Azkaban where he will await trial for his crimes!"

"Really Albus starting an Army against us, you should know by now nothing gets by me!" Umbridge said, a smug smile gracing her face.

Dumbledore smiled, throwing a wink Brooke and McGonagall's way, "Well there is one problem with your little plan you have instructed me upon-" he explained standing tall and smiling at everyone in the room, "I don't plan on going to Azkaban-"

"Albus, don't make this harder than it needs to be." Fudge instructed as the 4 Ministry Officials crept closer and closer.

Brooke's head was spinning and her heart was beating fast as she watched what was happening right in front of her, "Professor-"

"Miss Potter have no fear, I won't be going anywhere with them-" he said his twinkle shinning brighter and brighter as he stood to his full height, casting one last wink at Brooke and Professor McGonagall, he said, "Tootles," before disappearing in a flash with Fawkes.

A blast sent everyone but McGonagall and Brooke back into a heap on the floor, before chaos erupted.

"He escaped!" three people yelled out looking around wildly.

"Find him now!" Fudge roared as he sent the 3 Auror's that accompanied him to find Dumbledore.

Umbridge looked displeased with the turn of events; however a smile formed when the Minister explained that she was the new Headmistress.

Brooke groaned, and looked back to see a very displeased look on her Professor's face as well.

"To bed with you Potter, I'm sure Professor McGonagall can lead the way for you!"

With a slight push from behind her she walked down the spiral staircase and followed alongside her Professor back to the Gryffindor Common Room.

"Professor, what does this mean, where could the Headmaster have gone and wha-"she started all at once, as the questions came flying out of her mouth all at once.

"Calm down Miss Potter, you know where the Headmaster has gone, think about it." She said, pausing to let Brooke process that thought.

Nodding that she understood she continued, "But what does this mean now?! Umbridge is the new Headmistress!"

"I am afraid so, but that does not change Hogwarts Miss Potter!"

"Doesn't change anything? Look around Professor!" Brooke exclaimed, pointing to the walls that were bare of portraits and the deserted corridor, "She already has changed Hogwarts!"

"Listen to me Miss Potter!" McGonagall said, as they stopped just outside of the portrait hole, "You need to watch what you are doing, don't go getting yourself into trouble, and stay out of Umbridge's way, she is trying to take you down and we cannot allow that!"

Brooke nodded slowly, showing she understood.

"Good, now get to sleep Potter, and remember what I said!"

Brooke nodded her lip trembling slight as she entered the common room to answer the never ending questions that were surely to be thrown her way.

2 months after Dumbledore's exit life at Hogwarts had become more like a mini Azkaban. Umbridge had made her mark and her reign on Hogwarts known , the hallways were dark and deserted of any sort of chatter or laughter, the portraits were removed from every wall, curfew was strictly enforced, and school became nothing more than a prison.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 -0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 -0-0

Brooke wasn't sleeping, her dreams continued to be filled with those globes, and all it did was freak her out, wondering what it could possibly be about. It wasn't helping that OWLS were right around the corner and Hermione had she and Ron on a very tight schedule with any and all free time.

The Great Hall was filled with chatter when Brooke finally stumbled through the doors, grumbling a few good morning to her fellow housemates, and finally shuffling into her seat next to Ron and Neville.

"You look like death!" Hermione stated matter-a-factly as she placed her newspaper down.

Brooke managed not to roll her eyes, "Well good morning to you too Hermione."

"Did you sleep at all last night?"

"No mother I didn't!" she snapped, drinking in her coffee with a sigh of content.

Hermione frowned at that, sharing a concerned look with Ron. "Why aren't you getting sleep, are you concerned about your OWLS Brooke, because I can help-"

Brooke slammed her coffee cup down on the table, causing a few people to look down the table at the trio in concern.

"No Hermione the OWLS are the last thing on my mind!" she growled, "I keep dreaming of these globes, and thinking about the Azkaban breakout, and then there is the little fact that Voldemort is after me."

Hermione continued to stare at her with a small frown, while Ron stared at her with wide eyes.

Brooke rolled her eyes at the two, "So no the OWLS are no concern of mine."

'Brooke this-"

"I know Hermione, the OWLS 2 days, study, sleep, keep up with homework, I got it." She grumbled, before standing up and swinging her book bag over her shoulder.

"Brooke!" Hermione called after her.

She continued to walk, pretending she didn't hear her, she had things to think about, and going to class, studying, or sleeping weren't any of those options.

The halls were bare, meaning either kids were in their dorms, in the Great Hall, or heading to class, so she pushed the heavy doors of the entrance hall open and smiled as the sunshine spread across her face.

Taking a deep breath of fresh air, she sighed as she made the trek down to Hagrids.

"Eh there 'Rooke, how're you doing?" Hagrid greeted, his voice bursting in a deep rumbling sound.

"I just needed to get away for a bit."

"Hope Umbridge isn't givin' your too much trouble." He said sympathetically, wiping his hands free of dirt.

Brooke looked around the grounds, "Well she can't change the outside of Hogwarts can she?"

Hagrid's laugh echoed along the grounds, causing even her to laugh despite the mood she was in.

"Wharts on your mind the'r "Rooke?"

Sighing, Brooke ran a hand through her hair, "Things are changing Hagrid."

Hagrid just nodded, throwing some meat towards the Unicorns they were studying about this semester in the pasture.

"Like last time you said…"

Hagrid grunted, throwing yet another piece out, "'Rooke there 'r things about that time that-"

"I know!" she interrupted, "But how did you know they were starting to change again?"

"'Rooke…"

"Please Hagrid, I have to know!" she pleaded, turning her bright green eyes towards his, "Dumbledore's gone, I can't go to him for questions, and Snape and McGonagall are busy trying to stay out of Umbridge's way, everyone is!"

Shrieks of Centaurs could be heard along with a long howl of disdain from Merlin knows what came from the Forbidden Forest, causing both she and Hagrid to look into the dark gloomy woods behind them.

Hagrid sighed, running a big beefy hand through his beard, "Things like that 're happening again, they did last time to. Disappearances, attacks, unexplained things, the wo'lds changin' again."

Brooke's eyes continued to stare the dark forest down, looking for a sign of movement.

"He's out there 'Rooke, and he's getting' ready to attack."

Closing her eyes, Brooke hid the shiver that swept through her body, an image of her mother and father flashed through her head, followed by Sirius and Remus, then Dumbledore, her friends, the Weasley's, then Ron, all looking happy, before opening them again, eyes blazing with a new determination in them.

"Don't worry Hagrid," she whispered, her eyes following an outline in the forest, "We'll be ready."


	11. Chapter 11

-Chapter 11—

Brooke never though much of what her life would be like if she were a prisoner, as a kid you learn that prisoners are bad people that are dangerous to themselves or society, so the good guys keep them locked away so they can't harm anyone anymore. They don't tell you that sometimes the good ones are the ones that are locked up, Sirius for example was locked away for 13 years before he managed to escape, and then there were people like Lucius Malfoy and Peter Pettigrew that got to live free.

Sirius use to tell her stories earlier in the summer, explaining to her that he thought he would lose his mind sometimes staring at the same four walls, hearing the shrieks from other inmates whether they were being tortured or lost in the nightmare of their own mind. Brooke was starting to understand the feeling.

"Come on some fresh air will do us all some good." Hermione lectured as she and Ron led Brooke outside a few days later.

"I just don't get it!" she complained, pushing a piece of hair out of her face, "How can we protect ourselves if these idiots are trying to pretend like nothing is happening?"

Ron shrugged, stuffing his hands into his jean pockets, "Dad says things are getting worse at the Ministry by the day."

Brooke shook her head, kicking a stone as they made their way along the bridge.

"Jus the three I was lo'kin for, co'me with me you th'ree," Hagrid said, not waiting to see if the three followed.

"Hagrid!" Hermione reprimanded as they ducked through trees of the Forbidden Forest, "We aren't suppose to be in here!"

Just as she spoke a heard of Centaurs came rushing by, yelling horrible things as they galloped on through.

"What the bloody hell is going on Hagrid?" Ron bellowed, holding a branch as Brooke passed through.

"The Ministry," she breathed, watching the herd disappear, "They keep placing regulations on the forest."

Hermione shook her head, "Those big headed idiots, don't they realize how dangerous that is?"

"That's just it they don't care!" Brooke growled, "Hagrid why are we here?"

Hagrid looked down, ringing his big hands together, "Seein' how things are go'in up the're without Dumbledore, I'm think'in I'm getting sacked soon."

Brooke's eyes widened as she took a step forward.

"I can't be goi'n without te'llin you bout my bro'tha!"

The ground started to shack slightly under the trio's feet, and she only managed to stay on her feet because of Ron's hands that kept her in place.

"Grawp!" Hagrid boomed.

Brooke inhaled sharply when the tree looking thing in front of her turned, stumbling around as he stood even taller. The three started to take startling steps backwards, Hermione's hand clenched onto her forearm painfully as she pulled Brooke backwards.

"It's al'right you th'ree, Grawp won't hurt you!" Hagrid was explaining as the three stumbled backwards.

"Hagrid this is your brother?" Hermione shrieked, "Do you know how much trouble you could get into if Umbridge were to find out?"

Hagrid sighed, looking sheepish, "I know…But I cou'ldn't just leave him without te'llin someone!"

"AHH!" Brooke yelled as Grawp latched onto her and sent her soaring up and into his hand.

"Hagrid!" Hermione yelled, "DO something!"

Ron yanked his wand outl, "I don't care if that's your brother or not Hagrid, I'll curse him if he doesn't put her down!"

"Ron!" Hermione growled, yanking his wand arm down, "You can't curse giants the same way you can wizards!"

"Fine!" he huffed, looking around and grabbing a chunk of wood, tossing it hard at Grawp's head.

"Careful!" Hermione lectured, "You could hit Brooke!"

Ron rolled his eyes huffing, "Fine then what is your brilliant idea?"

"Grwarp!" Hermione yelled, drawing the giants attention, "Put Brooke down right now!" she lectured, her hand pointing up at the Giant as though her were in trouble.

For a moment Brooke wasn't sure the thing was going to listen to Hermione, but soon she was lowered until her feet were planted firmly back on the ground, and being gently pulled slightly behind Ron, whose chest was puffed out as though he were preparing for battle.

Hermione smiled, giving Brooke a wink, "I think you may have an admirer Brooke."

Ron growled low in his throat, "You just stay away from her you!"

Brooke blushed as his voice cracked slightly, while Hermione rolled her eyes knowingly.

"You see I can't jus't lea've him out here all a'lone." Hagrid started to explain, giving the three a sheepish expression, "Do you thi'nk you can check on him every now and th'en?"

Brooke smiled, "Of course we will Hagrid!"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0 -0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 -0-0

"Of course we will Hagrid!" Ron mimicked for what seemed like the millionth time on the trios track back up to the school, "Have you gone mental Brooke, you just agreed that we were going to go checking on that giant, who might I remind you almost ate your head off a few moments ago!"

"Give it a rest Ron!" Hermione reprimanded, "What else could we say no?"

"Exactly!" Ron growled.

Brooke rolled her eyes at the twos bantering, "You heard him Ron, Grwarp is all Hagrid had left, I couldn't tell him to just leave him!"

Ron grumbled a few more choice words under his breath as the three made it back into the school.

"Oh be quiet!" Brooke teased as she poked him in the chest, "Or you'll make 'Mione remember what we are really supposed to be doing right now!"

Hermione stopped her walking from a few feet ahead of them, "Oh my goodness how could I forget?"

Ron moaned.

"The OWLS are tomorrow we need to go and study right now!" she shrieked, making a few 3rd year Hufflepuffs passing by quickly run the opposite way, "I will meet you two in the library, I need to go grab my study charts I prepared for us!" she explained before running off towards the tower.

Ron turned and threw her a glare, "You jinxed us Brooke!"

She sighed, "UGH!"

He chuckled as he made his way towards her, slinging an arm around her shoulder, "Well look at it this way at least were in it together.

Brooke shivered slightly at the feeling of his breath right above her head, Hermione's voice coming back to her about Ron.

"Say do you have your invisibility coat with you?" he asked excitedly.

"Actually-"

"Potter Weasley separate at once!" a voice shrieked from a bit in front of them, about the same time a force pushed them both away from each other.

Brooke righted herself just as Umbridge came into view, and was proud of herself when she didn't say exactly what she was thinking about the old bitch.

"You two know the rules!" She barked, giving them a disapproving look, "Go along!"

Ron glared, as Brooke fell in step beside him, "I'll tell you one thing, that woman has something coming her way." He growled low under his breath.

Brooke nodded, her hand coming to rest on his fingers for a moment and giving it a squeeze before releasing it, "Just think only 1 month until summer break, it's not far at all!"

He threw her his famous lop sided smile, "I suppose."

The two had made their way into the library, setting their stuff down on an empty table.

"You think anything fun will happen this summer?" Ron asked.

Brooke shrugged, "You never know, with Fred, George, Remus, and Sirius anything is possible."

Ron chuckled, nodding in agreement.

"Okay!" Hermione declared as she threw 30 or so charts on the table, slightly out of breath, "I managed to get everything down that I think will be most important."

Brooke eyed the charts, "Well at least that isn't too many."

Ron nodded in agreement.

Hermione gave the two a frown, "No silly, those are just for History of Magic, I have more for-"

A loud groan sounded from Ron.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 -0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

The swinging of the clock in the Great Hall had Brooke hypnotized as she sat tapping her quill to try and concentrate on the test that lay in front of her. Umbridge was standing at the top of the stairs where the teachers table normally stood. Hermione sat a few tables in front, her head going up and down at a rapid pace. Ron sat a few tables beside her, and he looked to be having just as difficult of a time trying to concentrate as she did.

She hadn't got a good night sleep last night, her dreams plaguing her, and now sitting for the OWLS, she had a weird feeling in the pit of her stomach. Hermione had insisted it had to do with the OWLS, but she was sure it was something else.

A swishing sound from outside the door had Brooke looking behind her in confusion, not sure what it was.

"ALL EYES TO THE FRONT!" Umbridge shrieked.

Rolling her eyes, Brooke picked up her Quill again, twirling it between her fingers when the swish came again.

By now more people continued to look up as the sound escalated until it sounded right outside the Great Hall doors.

Umbridge looked livid as she made her way to the front of the Great hall doors, whispers following as she continued to descend down the hall.

"What do you reckon it is?" Ron whispered to her and Neville.

Brooke shrugged, turning in her seat to see what exactly it was; she felt the tip of her wand in her robe pocket and relaxed slightly.

By now the doors were swinging open, and Umbridge was entering the hall, looking to see of any disturbance. Brooke knew all the students were sent to their dormitory's and were on strict orders to remain there until released by their Head of House so no disturbances would interfere with their test.

A flicker of light buzzed through the main entrance, by passing Umbridge and sending fireworks into the room to explode. A few chuckles escaped from some of their mouths, and then silence descended upon everyone.

Brooke was just about to turn back to her test when she heard the clear sound of swishing as it came closer and closer.

"WHOOOOOAAA!"

Brooke turned in a flash, spotting Fred and George racing in on their brooms, sending off fireworks and throwing the OWL papers all around the room. Laughter and cheer escaped the students as people stood.

"Bloody hell Mum is going to kill them!" Ron mumbled, as he came to stand beside Brooke, he threw her a lopsided smile, "I hope I am home by the time Mum finds out!"

Brook laughed loudly, the tension in her shoulders draining, and the knot in her stomach loosening as more fireworks sounded, and the room went into chaos.

"Those stupid brothers of yours Ron!" Hermione yelled, trying to grab the flying papers from beside the trio.

Ron grinned, and slung an arm around Brooke's shoulders as the fireworks continued to spray around, chasing some students and then exploding into the air.

Brooke waved when she saw the twins grinning above their heads.

"See you two this summer were out of here!" Fred laughed, throwing one last firework into the air.

It was the biggest one Brooke had seen yet, flying through the air straight towards Umbridge who was already trying to make a great escape out of the doors. The student body followed after the twins, laughing hysterically, and cheering loudly.

Brooke grabbed a hold of Hermione's arm as they made their way outside into the courtyard, where even more fireworks were going off. The remainder of the student body must have heard the commotion and came out to celebrate with everyone.

Ron sighed happily from beside her, grinning up into the sky to watch his brothers laughing and clapping hands as they caused more mayhem. Even Umbridge and Filtch's screaming were getting drowned out by the cheering that was going on around them.

A feeling of cold dark magic swept up through her back, a feeling of dread that had her breath getting knocked out of her, she could feel her knees buckling as she slipped to the ground, Ron's quick reflexes keeping her from crashing. She vaguely heard Ron asking her what was wrong, shaking her slightly as Hermione's concerned face came into view.

"_Give it to us Black we know you have it!" Voldemort growled, circling Sirius' tied up from. "I need that Prophecy!"_

_ Sirius cocked an unimpressed eyebrow up, "You'll have to kill me first."_

_ Voldemort grinned, "That can be arranged, but first….CRUCIO!"_

_ Sirius yelled out, convulsing on the floor as the spell took effect._

"BROOKE!" Hermione shrieked, shaking the girls arm.

Brooke shook her head, her green eyes filled with tears, "Oh my Merlin!" she choked as Ron helped her to her feet, not letting her go even once she was standing, "They have Sirius!"

She felt her feet moving on her own, vaguely feeling Ron and Hermione fall into step beside her as she pushed her way through the cheering crowd, finally managing to make it into the hallway.

"What are you talking about Brooke?" Hermione asked, her hair looking frizzier than ever.

"Voldemort, in that room I've been dreaming about it's in the Ministry, and he has Sirius there!" she growled out, running a hand through her hair.

Ron looked shocked, "How do you-"

"A vision, it was like my dreams, but this time when we were standing there it just crept into my mind!"

"Brooke this could be a trap, Voldemort could want you to see this!" Hermione exclaimed, "What if he wants you to see it just so you come to him?"

Brooke shrugged, "It doesn't really matter, I'm finding out…" she growled, "We need a floo network."

"Umbridge is the only office that is connected to the floo!" Ron growled, as the trio raced towards the office.

"Brooke this is a really bad idea!" Hermione hissed as they entered the office.

"Fine then I will go by myself!"

Hermione glared, grabbing a hold of her arm tightly, "When are you going to get it Brooke we are in this together?"

Brooke sighed, "Look I have to-"

"I knew I would find you three here!"

The three jumped in surprise, turning to find Umbridge, her little Inquisitorial Squad, Ginny, Neville, and Luna.

"I just knew when those fireworks were done and you three wondered off that you would be coming here to finish the job!" she growled, shoving Brooke into a chair while Crabbe and Goyle grabbed Ron and Hermione by the collar of their shirts.

"Hey!" they squeaked in unison.

"Shut up!" Umbridge roared at the two, before her eyes turned back to Brooke's small form, "Now Miss Potter you will tell me where Dumbledore is, I know that is who you were going to see!"

Brooke glared, "I don't know what you are talking about-"

A stinging slap to her cheek had her flinching.

"Enough Miss Potter you will tell me-"

"Excuse me."

Brooke sighed in relief when the deep voice of Snape came into the room.

"Am I interrupting something?" he questioned, his deep black eyes glaring at Umbridge's form.

She stood, straightening her pink robes, "No Severus you are not, I am just trying to get answers from Miss Potter here…Have you brought me what I asked for?"  
>His black eyes swept across the room, "NO unfortunately we have none left, I will go and work on a batch."<p>

"He's got Padfoot!" Brooke yelled out, drawing the attention of the room onto her, "He has got Padfoot at the place where it is hidden!"

Severus watched her closely, his face a perfect mask of blankness.

Umbridge looked between the two in a huff, "What is she talking about Severus?"

He turned his back on the group, "I have no idea." He growled, before sweeping out of the door entrance and back into the hall way.

Umbridge sighed, turning towards her desk, her pink dress robes a dark mess of soot and paper particles. "Well Miss Potter I suppose I don't have a choice then, if you are going to leave me with no other option, I will have to use the Cruciatus curse on you."

The students in the group took a collective deep inhale of breath, even those in the Inquisitorial Squad.

"That's illegal!" Hermione shrieked from her spot.

"Yeah you blimy bat you will get sacked for sure for that one!" Ron bit in, his deep brown eyes glowing with hatred.

Umbridge pursed her lips at the two, "What the Minister doesn't know won't hurt him," She hummed, drawing her want and pointing it at Brooke's small form.

"TELL HER BROOKE!" Hermione shrieked just as Umbridge took a breath to say the spell.

Umbridge turned, her wand still trained on Brooke, "Tell me what?"

Brooke turned shocked eyes to Hermione's angry form.

Hermione sighed in relief slightly, her shoulders shaking, "Well Brooke if you won't tell her where it is than I will!" she declared.

Umbridge looked between the two girls, "Where what is?"

"Dumbledore's secret weapon."


	12. Chapter 12

-Chapter 12-

"Hermione!" Brooke hissed as she tripped over the millionth root since they entered the forbidden forest, "Why the bloody hell are we in here?!"

Hermione gave her a warning glare over her shoulder.

"How much further?" Umbridge asked, her wand held out in front of her.

"Not too much." Hermione said, leading the way through the cobwebs, "Dumbledore couldn't put it somewhere where a student might accidently find it."

Brooke rolled her eyes as she tripped once again, mumbling things under her breath about how stupid Umbridge was. "OMPH!" she stumbled as she slammed into Hermione's form, "Sorry."

Hermione turned, her hair looking wild as she looked at Brooke in worry.

Finding her surroundings and looking around, Brooke realized exactly why Hermione had taken them there, and she was bloody brilliant.

"The rope is broken." Hermione spoke, her voice sounding dejected.

"Well?" Umbridge's loud voice signaled, her wand still held out in front of her, "Where is this weapon?"

Hermione bit her lip, while Brooke glared.

Umbridge sighed loudly, watching the two carefully, "There isn't one is there?" she asked, her face taking on a calm feature, "You know, I've always hated children, you are just some sort of twisted, disgusting creatures…."

Hermione stepped closer to Brooke, grabbing onto her arm.

"I tried so hard to bring Order to this castle with all you disgusting creatures and this is what you do to repay me?" Umbridge looked distressed, before the calm feature settled on her face, "Be that as it may, you did me a favor leading me in here, I'm sure the prophet will print a beautiful story of how you two went wondering into the forest never to return…"

"They wouldn't believe you anyways!" Brooke snarled her green eyes like emeralds, "Our friends will tell the truth."

Umbridge dusted an invisible piece of dirt off her outfit, "Doesn't matter, you'll be gone." She did that soft giggle before raising her wand, "AVAND-"

An arrow shot out startling the three. Brooke looked up to see about 50 Centaurs standing guard over head.

Umbridge turned, a nasty smile on her face, "You, Centaurs should not be here, this is Ministry property-"

Brooke grabbed Hermione's arm as she took a step back.

"Lower your weapons at once!" Umbridge demanded, her voice booming around the forest, "I must tell you under the law as creatures near human intelligence that-"

An arrow shot out, causing Brooke to back up even more.

Umbridge easily slashed it away, a smile gracing her face as she pointed her wand at the Creatures, "How dare you! You filthy half breed!" she growled, "Incantarte!"

Ropes went flying as they captured the centaur, throwing it to the ground as it choked.

"Oh no." Brooke moaned under her breath as it rolled down the hill.

"STOP IT PLEASE!" Hermione begged as she fell to her knees to help the creature.

"Stop Professor!" Brooke threw in as she went to the creature's side.

"ENOUGH!" Umbridge yelled as the centaur's descended around them, "I WILL HAVE ORDE-ARRRGGGHHHH!"

"Grawp." Brooke said in relief, a smile coming to her face.

The Centaurs struck, throwing their arrows as they tried to reach Umbridge's screaming form in Grawps hand.

"Stop please, he doesn't understand!" Brooke threw in as the Centaurs continued, before grabbing Hermione's hand and ushering them around the crowd.

"He doesn't know what he is doing!" Hermione kept throwing in.

Grawp let out a whine as one of the arrows hit him in the forehead and quickly let Umbridge drop back down to earth.

The Centaurs descended around her quickly, wrapping her up tightly as they made to take off with her.

"PLEASE, POTTER, GRANGER, YOU MUST TELL THEM I MEAN NO HARM!"

Brooke turned sharply, her eyes twinkling as she took in the scene, "Sorry Professor, but I must not tell lies."

Hermione let out a small giggle as the Centaurs took off with a screaming Umbridge.

"Come on 'Mione, Sirius is in danger!" Brooke growled as she took off in a run towards the school.

"Brooke I don't understand, what are we going to do?" Hermione wheezed as the two made it out.

Brooke shrugged, wiping the sweat from her forehead as she continued to run, "I don't know."

Hermione sighed under her breath, "Is that Ron?"

Brooke stumbled to a halt, "How on earth did you guys get away?" she breathed, as Ron, Ginny, Neville, and Luna stood grinning before them.

"Puking pastries," Ginny threw in grinning, "It wasn't pretty."

"That's brilliant, whose idea was that?" Hermione asked, regaining her breath.

"Ron did."

Brooke turned sparkling eyes on his figure, "Did you really?"

He nodded that lopsided smile on his face. "I told them I wanted a treat, you know those fat pricks, took 'em for themselves…made a mess."

"That's brilliant Ron!" Brooke exclaimed.

He grinned, his ears flushing red.

"How are we getting to London?" Neville asked as all eyes turned to Brooke.

She bite her lip lightly, "It's not that I don't appreciate your help guys, but this isn't your battle, I've gotten you all in to enough trouble-"

"Brooke I thought it was Dumbledore's Army, doing something real, doing something together, knowing that we have each others backs…" Neville said, his normally pale face slightly red, "That's what you said, was that all a lie to you?"

"No, Neville…" Brooke tried finding words to describe what she wanted to say.

"You don't have to do everything yourself Brooke." Ron argued, his eyes boring into hers.

Brooke sighed, running a hand through her hair, "Fine….then how are we going to get there?"

Luna's giggle startled everyone, "We fly of course."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"This is the Department of Ministries?" Luna's whimsical voice sounded.

Ron nodded, "Pretty impressive when you see it for the first time."

"Oh, I've seen it before," Luna breathed, "I just wasn't sure if this was a dream or not."

Brooke turned her head sharply to eye her friend before turning back to the long hallway, "Come on, I think it is this way."

The group of six crept down the hallway; the only sound following after them was their own footsteps.

"Brooke are you sure this is the way?" Hermione whispered.

Brooke ignored her as she continued down the hall.

"Your father works here doesn't he Ron?" Neville asked as they made their way down the hall.

Ron nodded, "Yeah, he likes to spend most of his time down near the Muggle Correction Center, it's somewhere on the 4th floor."

"Yeah, Dad loves Muggles for some reason; I reckon he wishes he was one." Ginny added.

Neville chuckled, "My Gran enjoys going to the cinemas in downtown London, we go quite a bit during the summer."

"Really?" Ginny asked, a smile gracing her face, "I've never been there before."

"Maybe we can go this summer?" Neville threw out, his face bright red as the words spilled from his mouth.

Ginny grinned, "I'd like that."

"SHHHH!" Hermione hissed, sending the group a reprimanding glare, "You are being too loud!"

"The Ministry is closed for the night Hermione." Ron reminded her.

Hermione glared, "It doesn't mean that there still aren't people here working late at night Ronald!"

"Here it is." Brooke breathed, stopping in front of the light blue door, "Come on." She whispered as she grabbed the knob.

"WAIT!" Hermione hissed, slapping her hand away.

"What are you doing Hermione?" Brooke growled.

Placing her hands on her hips, Hermione gave her a long stern look, "You don't have a plan Brooke Potter, you were just going to barge in there and save the day?"

Brooke glared herself, "Yes, that was the plan now quiet!" she snapped, giving Hermione a nudge and opening the door.

A sharp intake of breath came from them all as the dark room came into view, thousands upon thousands of globes giving off a little light as they soured all the way to the top of the room.

"The Department of Mysteries." Luna breathed.

Brooke led the way down the long rows, looking around desperately for any sign of Sirius. She counted the rows desperately until she made it to 94 and 95. She stopped short in her tracks, doing a slight circle.

"I don't understand…" she muttered, her voice echoing down the rows, "He was right here…"

Hermione bite her lip as she looked around herself, "Brooke I…..I don't see any sign that he may have been here."

"I saw it Hermione!" she growled out, "He was right here!"

"Brooke."

Neville's voice brought them all to attention.

"This one has your name on it…."

"What?" she whispered as she crept closer, her fingers reaching out to grasp the ball.

"Be careful!" Ginny whispered.

"The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches."

Brooke paled, her breath pausing as the familiar voice washed over the group.

"And the Dark Lord shall mark her as his equal, she will have power the Dark Lord knows not…For neither can live while the other…Survives."

Silences descended around the group as the voice faded away.

"Oh Merlin!" Hermione's voice rocked Brooke back to reality.

She turned to see a dark figure standing 20 feet away from the group of 6. She growled low under her breath as she stepped forward, her wand drawn out in front of her.

"Who are you?" she hissed out bravely, her voice not wavering a bit.

The shadow walked closer, the footsteps sounding as it continued towards them.

Brooke gulped as the light flashed across the masked face.

Death Eater.

"Where is Sirius?" She asked,

The Death Eater continued walking, stopping only 10 feet apart, "Oh Potter." An eerily familiar voice came out, sounding like velvet as he continued, "You really should start learning the difference between dreams and reality."

"Malfoy." She growled, her green eyes narrowed.

A wave of his wand and the mask was gone, "Good job Potter, clearly you aren't as stupid as Draco made you out to be." He taunted, stroking his wand mockingly, "However not smart enough to realize that the Dark Lord sent you that dream to get you here, and give him what he needs."

Hermione's sharp intake of breath sounded, as a firm hand came to rest on Brooke's back.

"Now give me the prophecy."

Brooke growled low under her breath, "Do anything to us, and I'll break it-"

A loud laugh sounded from behind Malfoy, before the face of Bellatrix Lestrange came out.

"Oh Little Potter knows how to play?" she taunted, grinning wickedly at the 6, "Pity, pity, pity…"

Malfoy rolled his eyes.

"Oh look, dear little Weasley is showing his support for little Potter…" she pursed her lips in a mocking kiss, "Poor clueless little dears…bringing your little group here tonight….Brainless Gryffindor's."

"Bellatrix Lestrange." Neville's voice echoed along the halls.

Bellatrix grinned more, her eyes wavering slightly as they took in Neville's form from behind Hermione, "Neville Longbottom isn't it?" she laughed loudly, "How's Mum and Dad doing?"

"Good now that they are about to be avenged!" Neville yelled out.

"Neville!" Brooke gasped as he blatantly pushed through he group.

Ron grabbed him swiftly as Brooke stepped in front again, her wand raised threateningly.

"Now, now, we have no time for this." Malfoy's voice swept through the group smooth as silk, his arms mimicking a surrender sign, "Everybody just calm down." He ordered, "All we came for is that Prophecy."

Brooke glared, "Why did Voldemort need me to come and get it for him?" she asked, her wand still held tightly.

"HOW DARE YOU USE THE DARK LORD'S NAME!" Bellatrix shrieked.

"I'll call him what I please!" she yelled back.

"Now, now Bellatrix, she doesn't know any better, she is just a filthy half blood." He lectured, "Prophecy's can only be retrieved by those it is about."

A shuffling around the group had an uneasy tension filling the air.

Brooke looked around to see that the little group was surrounded by more Death Eaters. Her heart started to pound in her chest, and not even Ron's warm, steady hand on her back could make her feel any better.

"Haven't you always wondered Potter, what was the connection between you and the Dark Lord?" Malfoy asked as he continued to creep forward, and more and more Death Eater's appeared down the halls. "Why he was unable to kill you when you were only just an infant?" he continued, "Don't you want to know the secret about your scar?"

Brooke gave him a questioning look as he stood in front of her, "I can show you all those answers, give you all those answers, if only you just give me that Prophecy in your hand." Malfoy said, his face looking that of mock compassion.

She gulped slightly, her eyes boring into his, "Well, I've waited 14 years Malfoy….I guess I'm going to wait a bit longer-" with a growl she shoved him roughly away from her, "STUPEFY!" she bellowed.

"STUPEFY!" sounded 5 more times as the group made a bolt for an exit.

"Run!" Brooke shouted as they continued to bolt down the rows.

"PETRIFICUS TOTALAS!"

"STUPEFY!"

"DIFFINDO!"

"Come on!" Hermione's desperate yell sounded.

"Find an exit!" Ron bellowed out.

Brooke looked around wildly, "STUPEFY!" she growled out, grinning when she heard a grunt.

"Come on come on!" Ron bellowed out as he continued to throw out spells.

Brooke grimaced as she ran into Luna's small figure as they rounded the corner.

The 6 looked around at each other, breathing heavily as they looked around for more.

The sound of glass shattering swept up the hall, starting off gradual.

Brooke peered down the hall, all 6 raising their wands towards the sound.

"Oh Merlin." Brooke breathed as 5 rows in front of them started to drop to the ground.

"RUN!" Ginny shrieked.

The group turned their bags and ran, trying to outrun the sound of shattering glass.

"THERE GO TO THAT DOOR!" Hermione bellowed out.

Hermione, Ginny, Luna, Brooke, Ron, and then Neville dived into the doorway.

Blackness welcomed them.


	13. Chapter 13

-Chapter 13-

The darkness started to clear as the group stumbled to a stand.

"Death Eaters, how could they know we would be here?" Neville squeaked.

"Brooke has been having dreams." Hermione muttered, dusting herself off.

"Voldemort clearly sent me that vision for a reason," she explained as she dusted herself off, "Obviously this one he sent me so I could retrieve the prophecy myself. "

Ron grunted as he looked around, "Don't see why the idiot didn't just come get it himself!"

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Honestly Ronald it is not as though he can just come waltzing into the Ministry, remember most people still don't think he has risen!"

"Shhh!" Brooke hissed, "Do you hear that?" she asked as she crept up the hill towards an odd frosted looking mirror.

"Hear what?" Hermione questioned.

"The voices in that mirror!" she muttered as she crept closer.

"I don't hear any voices Brooke!" she stated matter a factly, "We need to be looking for a way out of here and quick!"

"SHHH!" Brooke turned sharply, "They're coming!"

The group looked up as dark circles started to swarm around them and descend from the sky.

"It's them!" Luna muttered.

The blackness surrounded them again, but this time it was as though a wind had swept around them all, dragging them into different directions.

Brooke could hear the yelling of her friends beside her as she threw up her arms to swat the air away, unsure of exactly what was going on. And just like that as soon as it was there it was gone.

She rushed to stand, keeping the Prophecy tight in her hand, looking around wildly. Her heart was thumping painfully in her chest, reminding her that this wasn't a terrible dream, this was real life. Each of her friends were being held captive by a Death Eater, forming a large circle around her. Her breath was coming out in huffs as she tried to control her emotions, and figure out just what to do.

"Did you actually believe?" Malfoy's voice sounded as he walked up the hill towards her, "Or are you just that naïve, that you truly thought you could stand a chance against us?!" he taunted, thrusting his hand forward. "I will make this simple for you Potter," he leered at her, "Give me the Prophecy now, or…watch all your friends die!"

Brooke looked around at her friends, clear defeat written across her features. The choice was simple, her friends meant more to her than some stupid prophecy. She peered at it in her hand, it was just some dumb crystal ball saying words she was sure Dumbledore and Voldemort had heard before. She reached out and placed it in his hand, giving him a final glare.

"Good Girl Potter." He taunted again, gazing at it in triumph.

He was too preoccupied gloating that he hadn't heard the pop of apparition. Brooke watched but she couldn't believe as Sirius stomped forward determinedly.

Malfoy, obviously sensing someone coming up turned sharply.

"Get the fuck away from my Goddaughter," Sirius growled calmly, before swinging his fist back and decking him square in the face.

Brooke's face split into a grin.

Sirius grabbed her carefully around the shoulder and brought her over towards a rock as all hell broke loose. Brooke could see the swirls of black and blue as the Order arrived, freeing her friends, and bringing them to safety as the battle raged on.

Brooke was brought out of her amazement as Sirius blocked a nasty spell form hitting them.

"Come on Brooke!" He yelled as he grabbed her again, shooting off defensive spells and blocking the ones that were coming after them. He led her to where a rock lay that would make it so no one could attack them from the back.

She whipped her arm out as more spells came their way, she could hear the yelling and screaming of spells all around her as the battle took place. She could see out of her peripheral vision as Tonks grabbed her friends and took them to safety.

"You need to go with Tonks Brooke!" Sirius said as he looked over her for any harm, before pulling her into a fierce hug. "I need you out of harm's way!"

"No!" she whined, "I want to stay with you Sirius!"

"You've done wonderful Brooke," Sirius said gently, cupping her cheek, "But now it's time for us to take it from here-" a strong spell smashed into Sirius shield.

Malfoy and another Death Easter stood grinning at the two.

"Ready to play?" Mafloy taunted.

Brooke glared, whipping her wand out as she stood beside Sirius and started to duel.

"CONFRINGO!" Brooke bellowed out as she and Sirius fought side by side.

"CRUCIO"

"INCARCEROUS"

"FURNUNCULUS!"

"EXPULSO"

"REDUCTO"

Brooke's heart was pounding heavily in her chest as she fought back, both she and Sirius shooting off spells and sending up protective spells.

"Nice block James!"

Brooke stopped for a moment in shock to stare at him, had he just called her James?

Sirius quickly threw Malfoy a few feet away in a heap as he turned to look at Brooke.

"DENSAUGEO!"

Brooke could hear the spell leave Bellatrix's mouth, but her focus was on Sirius, who seemed to be falling back into the foggy looking mirror. She wasn't sure what was going to happen, but she knew she needed to move and fast. Her feet stumbled slightly as she charged forward, her arm reaching out to make sure she could grab a hold of Sirius.

"SIRIUS NO!" she bellowed out, her fingers managing to grasp onto his arm as she was slammed onto the ground, holding as tight as she could. She could feel herself falling into the mirror too, an odd cold feeling surrounded her, but she was sure of one thing, Sirius' rough arm was still attached to her. It felt like minutes, hours, years maybe even, but soon she felt the grasp of a firm hand around her leg, yanking herself and Sirius backwards back into the battle.

Her body slammed painfully against the rock she had only just moments ago been hiding next too, and she looked around confused for a moment. Shaking her head her vision cleared and she saw Sirius sitting up, looking confused too, but alive. Next to him was Remus who looked as though he was about to suffer a heart attack.

"ALMOST HAD YOUR BLACK!" Bellatrix taunted.

Brooke didn't know what came over her, but pure rage filled her, so she stood chasing after her.

"BITCH!" Brooke growled out taking off.

"BROOKE NO!" Sirius and Remus bellowed.

They couldn't stop her, not in a million years, because Brooke was filled with the pure kind of hatred that she never had possessed before. She almost killed Sirius, who was the only parent figure besides Remus that she had, and the thought of that happing filled her with such a rage that it radiated out of her wand.

"ALMOST POTTY!" she taunted as she ran through the halls of the Ministry.

"CRUCIO!" Brooke yelled out, satisfied as it threw her to the ground.

Bellatrix looked startled at the spell, but grinned as Brooke stopped beside her. "Perfect Potter, doesn't even hate me enough to throw a real spell my way!" she leered, "Don't you know you have to mean it Potter, mean it with everything in you for it to work!"

She stared down at her in anger, when a cold chill swept up her spine.

A Voice sounded around the room, "You know the spell Brooke…she almost killed your beloved Godfather….make her feel that pain…..you know the spell….now use it!"

She could feel the coldness at his arrival, the dull ache in her head as he appeared, Bellatrix's laugh just made her more aware.

Her insides felt frozen at the thought of him being here. She turned trying to throw a spell at him, but he easily disarmed her.

"SO WEAK POTTER!" he growled, staring at her small form.

And she felt weak, she felt exhausted, and broken, and she just wanted to be back at Hogwarts, safe and sound in the comfort of the Gryffindor Common Room.

A flash of green and Dumbledore was suddenly there, and Brooke didn't think she had ever in her life been so happy to see him. It also pleased her to know that Voldemort looked clearly frightened by his sudden appearance.

"It was a mistake to come here tonight Tom." Dumbledore stated, "The Ministry is on their way now."

Voldemort sneered, "At which time I will be long gone, and you….you will be dead!"

Dumbledore pushed Brooke aside, sending her into a wall as they dueled. Lights flashed before her very eyes, and the power that radiated from the two was almost suffocating. A wind howled around them as they continued to duel, spells that Brooke herself had not even heard of before.

She gasped loudly as Voldemort cast a fire in the shape of a snake and sent it in their direction, and she sighed in relief as Dumbledore destroyed it with a single swish of his wand and sent it in the direction of Voldemort.

The battle continued, as the two fiercely fought, and Brooke was reminded why the two were such strong wizards.

A loud growl emerged as Voldemort thrust his wand forward, it was as though and invisible force of power swept Dumbledore off his feet, but it also send the two sprawling backwards as glass shattered all around them.

Brooke looked up in horror as Voldemort swished his wand again, controlling the glass and sending it hurtling at the two.

Dumbledore stood, waving his wand and a burst of water surrounded them, soaking them from head to two.

When Brooke finally got her bearings, she stood on shaky legs, eyes Voldemort as he looked completely defeated over his spell failing.

With that he vanished, and Brooke thought they might at least be safe. Then the cold feeling returned, it swept up her spine in an eerie way, as though a snake were crawling up her spine.

Flashes of memories flashed before her eyes as she fell to the ground, his voice sounding all around her, she vaguely heard Dumbledore telling her to put her shields up. The horror of those memories, but that was what made her strong, and she tried with all of her might to think of the good times with Ron, Hermione, the Weasley's, Sirius, Remus, and her other friends. It helped, the memories were flashing before her eyes quickly, and suddenly her only thoughts were of her friends, and the love she felt for them.

It felt like an eternity, but then her body was warm again, and she was flat on her back at the Ministry. Her breath was coming out in giant huffs, but that was okay, she was in control of her body again.

A shadow fell over her, and she opened her eyes to see Voldemort standing above her.

"You are a fool Brooke Potter…." He leered over her, watching her closely, "And you will lose…..everything…"

The sounds of swooshes signaled the arrival of the Ministry, and just like that Voldemort went away in a swoosh.

Brooke vaguely heard the shouts of dismay of the Ministry officials, at Voldemort's departure, many of them now truly believing that he was back.

Fudge seemed to be the most surprised, continuously repeating and stuttering that Voldemort was back.

Dumbledore helped Brooke to her feet, placing a protective arm around her as he guided her to the exit.

Bright flashes were going off every second, blinding her partially as she threw her hand up to protect herself from the light. The only thing she was sure of was that she wanted to go back to the safety of Hogwarts, forget that this day every happened. She felt stupid and dumb that she brought her friends somewhere without any though of their safety. She could have gotten them killed, after all Sirius almost died because of her stupid stunt. She let everyone down, her friends, her family, her teachers, the Order, and most of all herself.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00—0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

The week after the fight at the Ministry brought everyone safely back to Hogwarts. School was ending, the chatter of excitement that swept through the halls of summer plans, no school, and the thought of no homework for the next 2 months had everyone ecstatic.

Brooke found herself in the empty Gryffindor common room, she didn't want to be at the closing feast. The thought of what she had put her friends threw still weighed heavy on her mind. The sight of everyone in the Hospital Wing still gave her nightmares. Even though they had won that fight, it wasn't a win in Brooke's view, it was a reminder, a reminder of what exactly it was they were fighting for, and how much they had to lose.

Dumbledore had spoken to her of course, on many occasions that week about what happened.

"It was his fault," he kept saying, "I knew that Voldemort would try to get to you, I was trying to protect you, and that is why I have kept you so in the dark." He had paced them, rubbing his fingers through his beard like he did so many other times when deep on thought.

"The prophecy says neither can live while the other survives…" Brooke had said to him, trying to ignore the way that he paused in stride, "It means….the one of us has to the other in the end…"

He nodded, looking her straight in the eye, "Yes it does."

"Why didn't me?" she had asked him, her heart thumping painfully in her chest.

He had looked at her with a look of pure regret. "The same reason I helped Severus leave the Death Eaters…The same reason your friends went with you the other night…All of these years you have suffered, and I didn't want to cause you anymore pain…I care to much about you."

Brooke knew what he meant, the people you care about you want to protect, and you do stupid, awful, and unimaginable things for those people, because you don't want them to be in pain. It was the same reason she dove after Sirius in the mirror, the reason she was yelled at and hugged at the same time by both Remus and Sirius when they greeted her after the battle. The same reason Ron and Hermione cried as they were reunited with her again. Love made you do things that you should never do.

As Brooke walked through the halls that night, headed towards the feast she so desperately did not want to take part of, the portraits bellowed hello out to her, friends from other houses waved goodbyes, other stared at her in shock, after all the battle had been highly publicized in the news paper the past couple of weeks. She remembered why her friends were so important to her; they made her a better person. And as she finally sat beside Hermione and Ron at the leaving feast, the smiles that greeted her from her closest friends had her feeling a bit better.

"Good to be going home isn't it?" Neville asked her.

She nodded, "That it is."

"I'm not sure though, I will miss having the library to do my research during the summer, and once I have completed my homework, I will need to get my books for next year and get started on my reading…Hopefully they have everything I need in stock in the next few weeks." Hermione rattled on.

Ron looped an arm around Brooke's shoulder, squeezing her tightly, causing her to smile brightly at him.

The walk to the Hogwarts Express the next day was heaven sent, the sun was out the birds were chirping, and for once Brooke was excited to be going home, to she, Remus, and Sirius' home. She was surrounded by her closet friends; Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Fred, George, Neville, Luna, Seamus, and Dean, which gave her a good reminder of how lucky she truly was.

"You know I've been thinking about something Dumbledore said to me…" Brooke said loudly to them as they trekked down the hillside towards the train.

"Yeah," Hermione muttered, casting her a smile, "What is that?"

Brooke looked beside her at all of her friends, "That even though we have a fight ahead of us….We've got one thing that Voldemort doesn't have…."

"Yeah?" Ron asked her, bumping into her shoulder for her to continue.

Brooke grinned over at him, "Something worth fighting for."

Hermione smiled at her brightly, bighting her lip as she nudged her forward on her way back home where she belonged.


	14. Chapter 14

-Chapter 14-

"RONALD WEASLEY!"

Ron and Brooke whipped their heads around to stare at each other in surprise.

"What did you do now?" Brooke muttered as she stood to brush the grass off of her legs.

Ron rolled his eyes, "How should I know?" he muttered annoyed, "For all I know she got my OWL grades and realized she has another kid like Fred and George!"

Brooke laughed, wrapping an arm around one of Ron's, making him blush brightly.

"Trust me Ron you are much better than Fred and George!"

He just shrugged, too focused on her small arm wrapped around his to think much of their conversation.

Brooke took in a deep breath, staring up at the cloudy sky, "It is so nice that it is summer!"

"Yeah well wait until Hermione gets here and starts questioning you about your school work that you have yet to start yet!"

"Yeah but, for now it is nice!" she muttered, taking another deep breath. "We better hurry and get inside before your Mum comes out to kill you."

Ron sighed loudly, before heading up the porch steps.

It had only been a month into summer when both Remus and Sirius got called away on Order Duty. They had spent the majority of the summer doing pranks, eating out, and flying around, which was the best start to summer that Brooke had ever had. They chatted a lot about what happened in the Ministry, and even taught her some defensive spells she had never done or heard of before.

The wizarding word was still on a high when the newspaper outlets started printing that Voldemort was indeed back. Attacks that were still happening, became targets in the fight against You-Know-Who as the paper continued to call him. Remus and Sirius seemed to be fighting about what to tell Brooke and what to not, with Remus being the one not wanting to speak as openly, and Sirius being the one to want too. It was confusing and all at once very eye opening. Meetings were taking place all summer, sometimes 2 or 3 a week, which showed everyone just how serious things were getting.

Staying at the Weasley's was a nice change of things for Brooke. The twins always were making her laugh, Percy was on everyone about studying, Ginny was there to distract her from her own worries by telling her about her own, and Ron was….well just Ron.

"Now with Hermione here tomorrow, we will have to come up with some different sleeping plans, as Ginny's room won't be able to fit all of you." Mrs. Weasley was explaining.

"Brooke can sleep in our room Mum!" Fred howled with laughter as Mr. Weasley frowned at him.

Mrs. Weasley shook her head and tutted under her tongue, "Of course not Fred, she will just have to stay in Charlie's room." She nodded t herself, "I am sure you will enjoy having your own room rather than sharing with Ginny and Hermione!"

Brooke nodded in agreement, "Thanks Mrs. Weasley."

"Brooke has only been here for 2 weeks-"

"And already she is getting her own room!"

"Honestly Mum we have been here for 17 years-"

"And never got our own room!"

"Clearly Gred we know who the favorites are in here!"

Brooke almost chocked on her drink at Fred and George's antics, as Mrs. Weasley started to reprimand that two.

"Honestly anywhere is fine with me."

"Nonsense Brooke, Charlie's room is at the top of the house, you will enjoy the quietness of it." Mrs. Weasley said smiling brightly at her. "Besides Ron's room is right next door, so if you need something he is right there."

Brooke blushed at the comment, and her heart fluttered for some reason that she wasn't so sure of.

That's how it had been since….for a while now she supposed, a reason she hadn't given much thought too. I mean it was Ron, her best friend, someone she has loved and relied on for the past 4 years of her life. Hermione was constantly making comments about the two to the two, but she wasn't sure what she was trying to insinuate to her about it.

Ron gave her a wink across the table, rolling his eyes at as the twins started to cause mayhem.

Brooke smiled back, blushing again; she decided that she didn't need to look into how or what she feels about Ron, as long as he was there for her, that was all that mattered.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

BOOM

Charlie's room seemed to shake from the clatter of thunder that sounded outside. The room lit up moments later as the lightening colored across the sky.

Brooke sat up, yanking the covers around her as though it would protect her. She hated thunder storms, and when she was at the school she could cast a silencing charm around her bed, making her feel safe and free of the storm surrounding her. Here it shook the house, it seemed to groan every time the thunder raddled outside.

Hermione had been here for the last week, and the trio had caught up on everything they had missed. It also meant that Hermione was up in Ginny's room, and Brooke was up at the top of the house alone. Normally she loved to be alone, which is the main reason Mrs. Weasley liked to give her a room to herself, however right now she hated the thought.

Another particularly large clatter of thunder rattled the house, and it had Brooke jumping out of bed and throwing open the door.

The house was dark on the top floor; the only light was coming from the outside when the lightning lit the sky. Brooke was frozen in place, she didn't know where she was going, all she knew was that she couldn't be alone in that room any longer.

Her eyes drifted to Ron's door, and her heart beat skipped in her chest.

BOOM.

It was like her legs moved on her own account, but suddenly she was opening the door and closing it quietly.

She froze, what the heck was she doing in Ron's room. But then it came to her, Ron was always her protector, always the one she went running to when she needed help, without any other thought. He was the one who protected her from pesky reporters, the one who protected her from men that approached her, and the one who she always knew was there.

BOOM.

Brooke may have gone head to head against Voldemort multiple times, but she found herself diving into Ron's bed shaking.

"What the bloody hell!" Ron cursed, sitting up straight in confusion, "Brooke?"

She peaked out from under his covers smiling sheepishly. "He-Hey Ron."

He blinked at her in confusion, still half asleep and groggy.

BOOM.

The house shook, and Brooke clung to his body tightly. His arm wrapped around her automatically, pulling her close before Ron even knew what he was doing.

Brooke whined as she held onto his body.

Ron chuckled at her, still slightly stiff at closeness the two were. "Scared of a storm Brooke?"

She pinched his arm, "Shut up!"

"No really what will the Daily Prophet say about this!"

BOOM.

Brooke shook like a leaf as she buried her face into Ron's shoulder.

His arm tightened around her small body, and his heart beat sped up as he pulled her closer. What was he doing?! This was Brooke, his best friend, his heart shouldn't be skipping, he shouldn't feel short of breath, and he defiantly should not be feeling his insides heating up. He consciously shifted slightly so she wouldn't notice.

Silence descended around the two, the only sound was of the rain pounding on the metal roof, and the periods of thunder that rolled out across the sky. Both quiet, and trying desperately to relax under the new circumstances the two found themselves in.

"I hope you know I will kill you if you repeat this to anyone Ron!" Brooke finally joked, causing the two to laugh and finally relax.

Brooke snuggled herself closer, before eventually falling asleep peacefully, clearly content with her protection so close to Ron.

Ron however could not go to sleep, his mind was spinning with the fact of how close Brooke was to him, how perfectly she fit in the crock of his arm, and how nice her body felt slid up against his.

The thoughts racing through his head shouldn't be happening, and the fact that Brooke was right beside him felt like a dream. But it was Brooke his best friend, maybe he was just feeling this way because this was the first girl to come diving into his bed.

He nodded, telling himself that is exactly why he was feeling this way. With those thoughts in mind, he drifted back to sleep peacefully.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0—0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-

Brooke woke feeling warm and safe, like she was in a cocoon of sorts. She snuggled deeper into the feeling of warmth, sighing contently once she got comfortable again.

A chuckle had her opening her eyes in confusion. She sat up when she realized her comfortable cocoon was really Ron.

His brown eyes sparkled as he stretched out, sitting up and revealing his shirtless chest.

Brooke felt her cheeks heat in embarrassment as the night came back to her, and she felt her cheeks redden even more.

"Sleep good?" Ron taunted with a smirk to his lips.

Brooke glared, swatting him with a pillow, "Ronald if you tell anybody about this-"

Ron grinned in glee, "What will you do, attack me with pillows?" he asked with a laugh.

Brooke grinned as she grabbed another pillow and started to attack him with it.

Soon the two were laughing as they tried to hit the other with a pillow, shouting in glee when they would succeed. Brooke managed to push Ron over and grinned in triumph as she stood above him with a pillow.

"This is where the end comes Ronald Weasley!"

Ron had other plans however as he grabbed her ankle, causing her to fall over on top of him.

The two broke into a fit of laughter.

"Come on Wonnie Kins, I am sure breakfast is ready!" Brooke teased as she started to stand.

Ron sucked in a breath as she slide across his leg and froze for a moment.

Brooke felt her face flush, and her insides do a twist as heat pooled in her belly at the feeling of Ron's clear hardness in his pants.

Ron felt mortified, and turned on all at the same time, and he would do anything for a black hole to swallow him whole at any moment now.

Brooke finally stood, her face bright red, and eyes not meeting his, "I err….I'm going to go change and then go down for….breakfast!" she muttered, walking backwards as she spoke before she bolted out of the room.

Ron hit his head back on the floor, groaning at his predicament. He just totally ruined his relationship with Brooke.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Brooke closed her door tightly, leaning back against it breathing heavily. Her heart was still pounding, her stomach doing flips, and her insides felt tingly and hot.  
>She breathed in deeply, trying to catch her breath. Ron was…..well Ron was clearly turned on by the two of them fooling around…so was it just a typical guy response that was inevitable and didn't mean anything….or worse did it mean something. And if it did mean something what did it mean…Sure Hermione had been telling her for years that she and Ron had some connection that both were too blind to see. Brooke had always just laughed, I mean sure Ron was gorgeous, and he was the one she always relied on, but he was also her best friend.<p>

At the same time she knew deep down Ron wasn't only her best friend. He was the guy she turned to every time she needed help with men, the press, the enemy, when she was scared, when she needed comfort, and undoubtedly the one that was always there. The one her heart beat uncontrollably when she saw him, the one who gave her butterflies when he smiled at her, and the one she was always most excited to see. She had acknowledged that she had a crush on Ron years ago…before she quickly pushed those thoughts and feelings aside…but now…now she had to acknowledge these feelings.

She sighed deeply, "What the hell am I going to do!" she whined to herself as she flopped onto her bed.


	15. Chapter 15

-Chapter 15-

A week had passed since Brooke and Ron's uncomfortable encounter, and not a word had been spoken about it. The two acted as though nothing happened, and after a few uncomfortable days of ignoring each other's presence, things had just gone back to normal.

Although of course it did not go completely back to normal. Brooke couldn't get Ron out of her head, and Ron could not get Brooke out of his head. Hermione noticed something had changed between the two, she just was not sure what exactly it was. She had of course known the two had a crush on each other, Merlin the whole world knew the two were meant for each other, you had to be blind not to see that.

"What are we going to do now?" Ron complained as the trio sat on the front steps, all three sweat soaked from cleaning out the garden shed of gnomes.

Mrs. Weasley had kicked everyone out of the house, claiming she needed to deep clean the house today. Fred and George had quickly declared the need to go to their shop and organize it, while Ginny had gone to one of her friends houses for the weekend.

"I am going to enjoy my day by reading this wonderful novel I just picked up at the bookstore last week." Hermione muttered, brushing her bushy hair that looked even bushier from the hot hair mixed with sweat.

Brooke rolled her eyes as she lay down in the grass, "That sounds like a great way to spend the day Hermione, after all when do you ever have time to read?"

Ron chuckled at her comment.

"Why don't you two go do something productive instead of standing here complaining." Hermione instructed the two.

Brooke sighed loudly, "What is there to do, it is sooooo hot out?"

"Play Quidditch?"

"There is only two of use Hermione!" Ron said as though she were supposed to know that, "Besides we would last maybe 10 minutes tops before this boiling sun would turn us into a puddle of goo!"

"Go for a walk!"

"We can only go so far before we reach the perimeter." Brooke pointed out, swinging her feet back and forth.

Ron nodded, whistling slightly, "Besides we did that yesterday!"

Hermione huffed loudly, slamming her book shut, "GO for a swim then!"

Brooke reeled back in shock at Hermione's exclamation, and then seemed to think about the suggestion, "Actually that is not a bad idea…except I can't swim…"

"You swam in the 4th task." Ron said in confusion.

"Because of a spell," Brooke mumbled.

"Oh it is just in the pond Brooke, it isn't that deep, and besides Ron will be with you!" Hermione pointed out, "It is not like he is going to let you drown."

Ron nodded, "I guess we can go swimming, it is nice outside and sunny…"

Hermione stood, practically pushing them down the steps "Good now go get changed and then you two can be off!"

"Merlin Hermione!" Brooke complained as entered the house quickly.

"I told you she was nutty." Ron muttered under his breath as the two ran up the stairs.

20 minutes later found Ron and Brooke both standing at the shore line of the pond. It was a nice area, one that Brooke didn't go around too much. Normally she was in the house, by the Quidditch Pitch they played at, or in the shed. She couldn't remember a time they had ever gone for a swim while she was here. It was a nice and sunny spot of land, just to the left of the Weasley's house, and far enough away that you couldn't be spied on. There were beautiful tall trees that surrounded the lake, giving it some protection from the direct sun, and was surrounded by grass and flowers everywhere.

"So this is the famous pond…." Brooke laughed as she looked around.

Ron blushed slightly, "It's not much…but it is better than nothing."

Brooke nodded as she eyes a few gnomes running through the bushes.

"Fred, George, Ginny and I use to come out here all the time last summer after hunting the gnomes to cool off after." Ron explained, wiping some sweat of his brow.

Brooke dipped her toe in the cool water, it felt good, and considering how unusually hot it was today, she could only imagine once her whole body was in the water how good it would feel.

As she was imagining it she felt a splash and looked around frazzled. There smiling in the middle of the water stood Ron, soaking wet, and smiling. He floated around, enjoying the cool water, "Come on Brooke it feels good!"

Brooke whined low under her breath, before she realized she needed to suck it up, and prove her Gryffindor courage. She slowly started to walk into the water, making sure she didn't go too fast.

"You're not going to drown Brooke!" Ron laughed at her clear nervousness, "I can still touch the bottom from here!"

"I am not scared Ronald!" Brooke growled, "I am just being cautious, I don't want to step on a fish or something!"

Ron chuckled as he splashed her, grinning when she huffed in annoyance at him. "So what do you think they are having the meeting about tonight?"

"Who knows…Remus and Sirius are not due back for another week, so nothing new that I know of." She explained as she continued waking further into the water.

"Come on slow poke!" Ron taunted, "You dived to the bottom of the lake for Merlin sake!"

Brooke glared at him, "If you didn't know how to swim you would be the same!"

Ron chuckled again, "It is not even deep!"

Brooke continued to trot forward slowly.

"Besides it is not like I will let you drow-" just as he was finishing his sentence, a small yelp brought his attention to Brooke whose head had just ducked under the water completely. A sharp intake of breath and he was swimming across the pond, yanking her arm up as she came up sputtering and coughing.

Emerald green eyes glared accusingly at him as she caught her breath, "You said you wouldn't let me drown!"

Ron couldn't help but chuckle, and sighed in relief as he yanked her closer to him, "Sorry, I didn't think you would go that deep!"

Brooke continued to glare as she wrapped her arms around his shoulder, drawing herself close to him so she wouldn't go under again.

She looked beautiful, even wet. His heart beat had not calmed down at all, because after the small scare of seeing Brooke go under, now she was pressed close to him, complaining about how he had let her go under, and how was she suppose to trust him again. She hadn't even noticed that Ron had stopped talking.

"I mean honestly-" she turned to glare at him some more.

Ron reminded himself to breath, and forced a grin onto his face, "Oh come on now you were under for 3 seconds tops!"

Brooke whined, continuing to hold onto his arm.

"Come on!" Ron laughed as he grabbed onto her arm and floated around.

She clung to his arm like a life vest, clutching it tightly to her chest.

Ron tried to ignore the fact of the feeling of her breasts rubbing against his arm.

After another 20 minutes of splashing around, Brooke seemed to become more comfortable in the water.

"See it isn't that hard!" Ron gloated as Brooke finally managed to float by herself.

Brooke laughed from her position of floating, "I suppose not!"

Ron sighed contently, still trying to continue to keep his cool. Brooke was beautiful, nobody could deny that. She was charismatic, outgoing, loving, caring, and probably the best person that Ron had ever known. Over the past week, he went to bed every night, waking up uncomfortably from dreams with Brooke in them. He wasn't sure what he was suppose to do, but he knew he wasn't willing to risk declaring his feelings for her, and potentially ruining their friendship.

Suddenly Brooke let out a shriek, and she was in Ron's arms, her arms and legs wrapped around him.

Ron looked around in alarm for a moment, "WHAT?!"

"Something touched me!" she declared, gripping him tighter.

"You're scared of a fish Brooke?" Ron taunted, grinning at her looking around frantically, "Haven't you faced Voldemort, what is it 5 times now at least?"

Brooke turned, her eyes glaring into his, "Yes but-"

It was as though time seemed to slow, and when their eyes met, they both seemed to see something they had been ignoring for years.

Ron's arm tightened around her waist, drawing her somewhat closer to his bare chest.

Brooke's legs were wrapped tightly around his waist, her arm draped around his shoulder. Her heart was beating painfully in her chest, so much that she was sure it would burst out at any moment.

Ron's brown eyes seemed to bore into hers, and the two knew this was it. This was the moment they had each been waiting for.

Their heads seemed to lean in together, their eyes closing as their lips met. It only lasted a second, but it was a like electricity raced through their bodies, leaving them fuzzy headed and tingling.

Brooke was breathing heavily and felt as though she was in a haze.

Ron stared at her, his own body feeling as though it were on fire.

The two just sat there, floating in the water for a few moments longer.

"Maybe we should head in?" Ron suggested.

Brooke looked disappointed at the prospect, and quickly unlatched herself from Ron and made her way to the shore a few feet away.

The two didn't speak as they dried and quickly dressed, refusing to meet each other's eyes.

Brooke was confused, had she read him wrong…Was he not into her…Had Hermione for once in her life been completely wrong? Her heart was beating painfully, as though it were possibly shattering at this very moment. Her first kiss and she had messed it up already! She couldn't believe it. On top of that she felt more mortified than anything; she had ruined her friendship with Ron now.

Realizing she needed to quickly get out of this situation as quickly as she could, she finally blurted out, "Dinner will probably be ready soon…" as she started to make her way up the path.

Ron realized in that moment that he needed to do something. If he wanted a chance with Brooke, this was it, this was the time he had been waiting for. They had kissed, and if he didn't do something else about it quickly he was going to miss his chance.

"Brooke!" he yelled out, his heart beating quickly as he stepped forward.

She turned, her black hair beautiful, her green eyes so incredibly amazing, and he did the one thing he had been waiting for years to do.

His left arm brought her into his arms, while his right hand reached behind her head and drew her near, and he kissed her.

It felt as though fireworks were going off, his body imploded and his mind was simply blank, except for the screaming and realization that he was kissing Brooke Potter.

Every part of his body felt on a fire, the feeling of her soft lips against his was amazing, her small body fit perfectly in his arms, her skin so soft and smooth.

Brooke's mind was racing as her lips met Ron's. It was the most amazing feeling she had ever felt. She felt as though if Ron were to stop kissing her, her world would end, it was as though he were the oxygen that she needed for survival.

"Ron! Brooke! Dinner time!"

The two broke apart, shock and breathing heavily, the two just stared at each other in a mixture of awe and confusion.

"I-"

"We-"

Brooke bit e her already swollen lips, smiling as she leaned down to grab her towel, "I suppose we should head in."

Ron just looked at her dumbly and nodded as he started to follow her up the long path.

The sound of crickets started to float around them, while the wave of the wind had the grass tickling their feet as they walked quietly and slowly. The silence felt comforting and deafening at the same time, neither knowing what to say or if they should say anything at all.

That kiss had been years in the making, practically written in the stars as Hermione had pointed out to Brooke some months back. But nobody ever explained what was supposed to happen after the kiss, the talk that had to ensue after. Nobody mentioned how amazing it would be to make out with your best friend, yet awkward after. Because after all there were no right words, no hand book, and certainly no cheat sheet on what to do once you finally made the move. Were they more than friends now? Was it just a casual kiss? Ron and Brooke had never been good at having serious talks anyways, that was one of the main reasons the two got along so well.

"There you two are!" Hermione declared from the steps leading out the front door, "I was beginning to wonder if Ron had actually let you drown and was too scared to come tell us!"

The two forced and awkward laughter as they walked up the steps slowly.

Hermione frowned at the two, "Are you two alright?"

"Yeah!"

"Yes!"

The two blurted way to quickly.

Silence quickly surrounded them as Hermione stared at the two in confusion and wonder.

Brooke wanted to run and hide in her nice quiet room. She had been put through so many things in such a short amount of time that she found it hard to understand how this was her most awkward yet. What was she suppose to do, did she need to say something, did she just ignore the whole thing.

All of these thoughts were crossing through her head as the large group of Weasley's, Hermione and she sat around the table. Jokes were made, arguments were started, facts were stated, but both Brooke and Ron stayed quiet.

What if she had just ruined everything there was between her and Ron, what if their friendship was over after this. Brooke felt so sick to her stomach that she wasn't sure if she could even eat, so instead she simply spun her food around on her plate, faking smiles when necessary.

Suddenly a warm hand eloped her own small one. When she looked up Ron was giving her his infamous crocked grin, his face blushing slightly, and his ears red. After that she realized a decision had been made, and by the butterflies in her stomach, she realized that it was defiantly the right one.


End file.
